Awkward
by icearrows1200
Summary: When Linebeck discovers a new ship with his companions, they go through an akward series of events. Rated for some mild language and moderate-strong violence. Some Leaf/Neri, Leaf/Ciela and Linebeck/Ciela. Takes place after The Ghost Ship.
1. The awkward beggining

"Hey! Look!" A yellow fairy bobbed up and down on the deck of the S.S. Linebeck, "Linebeck, I know you're awake!"

"No!" Came a reply.

"Come on! We haven't seen another ship in days!" Ciela yelled.

"Another ship?" Linebeck was suddenly curious and raced up the steps.

"Yep." She answered.

Linebeck suddenly yelped and jumped back.

"What's the matter Linebeck?" Ciela asked confused.

"Sp-sparkles, that's the Ghost Ship!"

Ciela flew over to the frightened sailor and hit him on the head.

"Moron!" She yelled, "You're afraid of everything! The prow on the Ghost Ship is a skull, not a rabbit!"

"Maybe they redecorated?" Linebeck suggested rubbing his head.

"We should board it!" the fairy called out excitedly.

"No!" Linebeck insisted, "You're lucky I even let you on my beloved ship! And why are you up at four o-clock in the morning, anyway?

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ciela said, putting her small hands on her hips.

"How did you know I was up?" The captain said, yawning.

"I'm not deaf!" the fairy said as she flew around angrily.

"Hi guys." Their bickering was interrupted by Links arrival.

"L ink!" Ciela said and flew around his head a few times before landing on his head.

Link giggled and said, "Good morning, Ciela!"

"How can you let that thing land on your head? It's disgusting!" Linbeck said folding his arms.

"For Dins' sake," Link said quietly, "It's a nice way to be greeted."

"Whatever." Linebeck sighed, "Well this is what sparkles wanted to show me." He pointed at the ship, idle to the north east.

"We should board it!" Link exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

"No!" Linebeck protested, folding his arms, "This is my ship and you can't make me go anywhere!"

"Stop being so afraid." Ciela muttered, jumping off of Link's head.

"Come on, you don't have to go inside the ship," Link said, begging, "just steer us there."

Linebeck continued trying to reason with Link, while the other two fairies appeared on deck.

"I'd expect you and Ciela to be fighting at four in the morning, but not you and Link." Leaf grumbled to Linebeck

"We aren't fighting," Linebeck protested, "Just resoning."

"About what?" Neri asked softly.

"Sparkles and Link both want to board this ship over there, but my flawless instincts tell me otherwise."

"We should board it!" The spirits of Power and Wisdom flew around excitedly.

"Goddesses!" The captain shouted, "Fine! If this is so important to you, we'll leave after breakfast. Kid! Catch us something with that fishing pole of yours! And make sure it's not a Skippy-jack!"

Linebeck walked down below deck with Neri, the only one who really knew how to cook.


	2. Cannonball

_This chapter lives up to the title of the story._

After a long, uncomfortable thirty minutes, nothing had bitten and Link was getting tired.

"Caught anything yet, Kid?' Linebeck called.

"No!" Link replied with a sigh.

"Well, you could come down and help eat breakfast without fish, or you could use Sparkles as bait. I suggest choice two."

"Not in your lifetime, fairy killer!" Ciela shot back.

"Well then come downstairs and eat my well cooked meal!"

Link and his fairy walked downstairs with the sun rising on their backs and Ciela muttering about smelling burnt food.

As they walked downstairs, smoke filled the air making it harder to see.

There was a series of coughing and Hylian swearing heard.

"Linebeck! I swear! I gave you very precise directions but you still managed to burn a whole loaf of bread!" Neri could be heard scolding the sailor even through the thick wooden door.

"Thank Nayru you're not as bad as Sparkles," Linebeck muttered, "She'd kill me."

Unfortunately, Neri's ears were extremely sharp from all the eavesdropping she'd done over the years.

"Oh I can be as cruel as Ciela!" Neri shouted.

Outside the door, Leaf was rolling on the floor, laughing until his eyes watered.

"Are you kidding me?" Ciela whispered, "I'm not cruel."

"Shh!" Link put a finger to his lips to silence the fairies and leaned his ear against the door.

"And don't ever curse Nayru in front of me." Neri said through clenched teeth.

Without another word Neri flew through a porthole and landed outside on the hull.

"Breakfast is ready." Linebeck said, letting Ciela, Leaf and Link into the kitchen.

Link and Linebeck ate in silence. The fairies not needing to eat found other things to do. Ciela flew back and forth from one side of the room the other. Leaf sat on the lantern hanging from the ceiling swinging to the beat of the ocean waves. Neri had come down stairs and was now hovering above Links head, occasionally fluttering over to talk to Ciela.

When breakfast was finished, there was an awkward silence.

"So," Leaf said, clearing his thought, "You two had quite an argument, didn't you?"

"Shut up, twinkle." Linebeck said, getting up and slamming is chair into the table.

The rest of them went upstairs while Linebeck cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

"Hey, Kid," Linebeck said later that day, "Did you mess with the controls on the engine?"

"No." Link replied.

"That's funny," Linebeck said, placing his hands on his hips, "because the engine is jammed."

"Sorry, Linebeck," the young boy said, "I don't have a clue."

"Linebeck!" The Spirit of Courage shouted that evening.

"What do I have to worry about now?" Came a reply.

"The ship's getting away! Follow after it!"

"But the engine's jammed!" Linebeck yelled.

"Just try!" Ciela begged.

"Fine!" Linebeck replied.

Unwillingly, the sailor configured the settings that would send the boat out into the ocean.

Surprisingly, it worked.

With a jerk, the S.S. Linebeck shot out into the sea following after the advancing ship.

Running upstairs, Linebeck noticed the ship they were after had a beautiful chestnut hull and the prow was in fact, a rabbit. Its sail was blue and red striped with a peace sign embroidered in it.

"At least they look friendly." Ciela said, whirling around Links head.

At that very moment, a black cannonball flew from the new ship and slammed into the S.S. Linebeck, creating a hole in the deck.

Their own ship shook violently, nearly sending Link overboard.

After they regained their senses, Link ran over to the hole and gazed into it.

"Crap!" Link shouted, stomping his foot, "crap, crap, crap!"

"Kid!" Linebeck exclaimed, "What are you doing? Fire the cannon! Fire! Fire! Fire!"

"I would but," the boy put his head in his hands, "Tetra's statue got hit!"


	3. Siezure

"C'mon Link," Leaf said, trying to push Link, "Let's go downstairs and check. I doubt she blew up."

Link got up, still shaking, and walked down the steps.

Both ships had stopped, but the crew of the S.S. Linebeck had an eerie feeling that they were being watched.

When they walked in the main room, Ciela gasped. Linebeck scratched his neck and had a bewildered look on his face.

They soon realized that Link's eyes were still shut.

"Open your eyes kid!" Linebeck put his hand on Links shoulder.

"N-no! I've failed! I can't do anything! Tetra trusted me!" Link said, pushing the sailor away.

"You haven't failed, Link," Ciela said gently, "You can do a whole lot more than anyone I've ever met."

"I-it can't- no- don't" Link collapsed in a heap and started shaking vigorously. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and the boy started screaming random words.

"Linebeck, do something!" Ciela flew in circles then landed next to Link.

"I can do about as much as you can right now, Sparkles!" Linebeck said folding his arms.

"This is no time to argue!" Ciela sounded as if she was on the brink of tears.

"Fine," Linebeck said, giving in to the fairy's pleas, "I'll try something."

He walked over to Link, swatting Ciela with the back of his hand.

"Move it you two." Linebeck said, noticing the two other fairies trying to talk to Link.

Linebeck knelt next to the pint sized hero and shook him.

"Hyrule!" Link yelled, "It's sinking! King of Red Lions! Don't go!"

"What in the name of Din are you talking about, Kid?" Linebeck said, dropping the boy.

Link made a swimming motion with his arms.

"A-aryll, I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you so much! Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going."

"Link! Please wake up!" Ciela cried.

"T-Tetra!" Link yelled, "Make Niko swab the deck!"

"Kid, you're making no sense at all!" Linebeck was now shaking a bit.

"Linebeck! C-ceila! S-stop fighting so much! It hurts my head!" Link was now rolling around.

The yellow fairy and the sea captain exchanged nervous looks.

Finally, Link stopped shaking and began to open his large, blue eyes.

"Kid! Are you alright!" Linebeck said a little louder than he had meant to.

Before the Hero of Winds could reply, Ciela sped over.

"Link, are you alright?" she cried, landing on his shoulder.

"I just asked him that!" Linebeck yelled at the fairy.

"So?" she shot back.

"So I should be allowed to talk to him!" Linebeck placed his hands on his hips.

"I.." Ciela started.

"Fine, Sparkles," Linebeck said, "You go first."

"Anyway, you were saying the strangest things and I thought that.." She began.

"Ciela, really, I'm fine. I must have had a seizure." Link said, "because T…" the boy looked up to find Tetra's statue, perfectly fine.

Link cheered with pure bliss.

"So kid," Linebeck said walking over to the small hero, "You were saying something about the Queen of Orange Tigers, and Hyrule or someplace was sinking, and… who's Aryll?"

"Aryll!" Link shouted, making Linebeck jump, "Oh sorry. She's my little sister a-and I haven't seen her in about a year."

"That's terrible!" Ciela said, sympathetically, flying around Link's head.

"It was after I defeated Gannondorf," Link said looking down; "Princess Zelda and I defeated him in Hyrule that was under the ocean, after the Goddesses sealed him there. The King of Hyrule turned out to be the boat that I was riding on. He called himself the King of Red Lions. But as the King of Hyrule he was known as Daphness Nohassen Hyrule. He let himself drown with Hyrule and Gannondorf. He let Tetra and I up to the surface to find the new Hyrule. Th…"

"Wait, Kid!" Linebeck interrupted, "I thought that Zelda girl was with you!"

I… uh T-Tetra is…" Link took a deep breath, "Princess Zelda."

Linebeck immediately doubled over, laughing.

"That pirate girl? A Princess? That's hilarious, kid! You should really be a comedian!"

"Shut up!" Ciela said, flying around Linebeck's head, "Let him tell his story!"

"Well, she really is Zelda." Link said quietly, "Anyway after we stopped back at my home island, I set off with Tetra and her Pirate crew. We traveled for about eleven months looking for the new Hyrule and then we came across the Ghost Ship. Tetra decided to jump on and I followed her, but I lost my grip and fell into the ocean. Everything went black until I woke up on the beach with Ciela above me."

"Wow, Kid, I never knew that's what happened." Linebeck said aghast.

"That's because you never listen to anything!" Ciela said agitated.

"I certainly do!" Linebeck said disgusted, "And besides, you do remember what Link told us."

"Yeah," Ciela's fluttering stopped for a moment.

"What?" Link put his hands on his waist.

"Allow me to explain," Linebeck said, clearing his throat, "When you were screaming jibberish, you told Sparkles and I to stop fighting, it apparently hurt your head." Linebeck said flicking Leaf.

"Oh, it's fine, just don't kill each other. I need both of you." Link said laughing slightly.

"Are you sure?" Neri said, "Because I can seriously knock some sense into both of them if you need me to."

"Umm… no thanks, that's fine."Link said, glancing at Linebeck.

"Well," Linebeck said, yawning, "I'm gonna hit the sack now. This day can't get any more awkward. Get out of here Sparkles. You too, Spark and Twinkles." He pointed to the spirits of power and wisdom then swatted at Ciela.

After the fairies left, Linebeck threw his coat on the floor and slipped of his boots. As he climbed into bed, Link changed into his orange pants and blue lobster shirt.

Link slipped into the bed next to the Captain. After a few moments of silence, Link whispered,

"Linebeck?"

"What is it, Kid?" Linebeck asked.

"You can leave if you want. I can tell that you hate it. You can just drop us off on an island and leave. We'll find a way to get around." Link said.

"I actually can't, Kid." Linebeck admitted.

"Why not?" The boy questioned.

"Well, for one thing, Sparkles would kill me. And I actually have a responsibility in life. Making sure that you don't die." Linebeck immediately regretted saying that.

Without warning, Link reached over and hugged the captain, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

"I know you care about me." Link whispered before falling asleep.

_That's probably the only Linebeck/Link you'll get. The rest is Linebeck/Ciela or Linebeck/Neri._

_I do not own Link, Linebeck, Ciela, Leaf, Neri, or the S.S. Linebeck._


	4. Confiding and Fighting

"Hey," came a feminine whisper, "Wake up."

"Wha… hmm… Sp-sparkles?" Linebeck sat up in bed, and glanced from side to side, his eyes finally falling on a dimmed yellow fairy.

"Seriously?" Linebeck yawned, "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Now might be a good time to board the ship." Ciela replied.

"Is Link up?" Linebeck said, not bothering to look to his side.

"No."

"Why'd you wake me up first?" Linebeck questioned, "You obviously enjoy Link's company more than mine."

Ciela blushed so hard the light around her nearly became orange.

"I-I figured Link could use some rest after what happened last night."

"Whatever, Sparkles," Linebeck got to his feet before tripping over his boots, "Ungh!"

"Linebeck!" Ciela whisper-yelled, "You're such a freaking klutz!"

"Psh!" Linebeck got to his feet, embarrassed, "It's a good day for you when you're not classified as seagull food!"

"You idiot!" Ciela yelled, making Link stir in his sleep.

"Quiet, Sparkles!" Linebeck said through clenched teeth, "Link'll wake up!"

Ciela said nothing as Linebeck walked over to the engine.

Flawlessly, he pulled levers and pressed buttons to send them straight toward the ship.

"Okay, we should be there in twenty-five minutes." The sailor said.

"So…" Ciela flew around slowly, lighting up the whole cabin.

"How'd you sleep?" Linebeck asked awkwardly, seating himself on the crate and propping his feet on the engine.

"Okay, I guess," Ciela answered, "But I'm really worried about how Link and I are going to defeat Bellum. I still vaguely remember any of my past. How did you sleep?"

"Terrible."

"How come?"

"I have a sleeping disorder and I also have a lot of things on my mind. I didn't get any sleep until about two hours ago. Then you woke me up."

"Sorry," Ciela apologized, "You can get twenty five more minutes of rest."

"Nah, I'm fine, Sparkles," Linebeck scratched the back of his neck, "I probably wouldn't get back to sleep anyway."

"If you insist." Ciela said, laughing slightly.

"You know, Sparkles, you kind of remind me of my friend's mother, from when I was a kid." Linebeck said, tapping his forehead.

"Sh-should I take this as a compliment or an insult?" Ciela asked, unsure.

"That's exactly something she would say!" Linebeck sounded as if he hadn't thought about his childhood in years.

"You didn't answer my question." Ciela muttered.

"Oh…, ehh… probably a compliment." Linebeck answered.

"I'm flattered," Ciela said half sarcastically, "But why not your own mother?"

"She was a drunk, and she beat me." Linebeck said nonchalantly, pointing to a scar on his left arm.

"Holy, Din!" Ciela exclaimed, and flew closer to get a better look, "What did she do to you?"

"I-I don't like to talk about it." He said, looking down.

"Come on, you can tell me." Ciela said gently.

"Let's just say it wasn't a good idea to piss her of when she was sharpening kitchen knives." Linebeck admitted.

"Oh my God." Ciela whispered and put her small hand on his scar.

Nervous about having her that close to him, Linebeck considered pulling his arm back. Suddenly, he discovered that she radiated heat. Linebeck hadn't even noticed he was cold.

"Thank you for talking with me." Linebeck said quietly.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of laughter. His blue eyes fluttered open to find Linebeck and Ciela talking casually.

'_Good' __Link thought, 'They're not killing each other.'_

"Link's awake!" Ciela called cheerfully, flying over to him.

"How are you doing, kid?" Linebeck asked the boy.

"Much better than last night, thanks." Link answered, yawning and letting Ciela land on his shoulder. Smiling, he glanced at Tetra's statue.

"We're going to board the ship," Ciela said happily, "We should be there in what, ten minutes, Linebeck?"

Linebeck nodded. It actually felt nice to have temporary peace between him and the fairy, although it'd kill him to admit it.

Linebeck's thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps. Quickly, he slapped the off button on the ship's engine.

Before Linebeck could dive for the crate, Jolene came bounding down the steps.

"Ah! Linebeck! Hold still and this will be less painful!" Jolene drew her sword and pointed it at Linebeck.

The sailor closed his eyes and froze.

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!" Ciela yelled at Linebeck.

As the sailor ran up the steps, Jolene turned to Link and Ciela.

"Well, well, a little boy and his fairy. I could cut you some slack because you're young, but I see no point in that." Jolene put her sword agonizingly close to Link's neck.

"Leave him alone!" Ciela cried.

Jolene swatted Ciela away harshly and said, "Stupid firefly."

Out of character, Link sprinted up the stairs after Linebeck.

Before Jolene could follow, she heard a voice telling her to stop.

"You again?" Jolene said and turned around.

"I-I was just thinking that maybe…" Ciela said quietly.

"Just spit it out, you ball of idiocy." Jolene spat.

"First off, I'm not an idiot. Second, I was thinking that maybe you and Linebeck could make a truce." Ciela said.

"Linebeck is a freaking jerk! Why on Earth would I even try to come to terms with him?" Jolene kicked the crate in the corner.

"I know he's jerk," Ciela said calmly, "Trust me, I constantly fight with him."

"Your point?" Jolene clenched her fist.

"Over time, I've learned that Linebeck can be caring. He's just too scared to admit it." Ciela explained.

For a while, Jolene said nothing.

"Why the Hell should I be listening to a freaking fairy!" she screamed.

Jolene sprinted up the steps, followed by Ciela.

Angrier than ever, Jolene swung her sword violently, until Linebeck was cornered. The she-pirate's sword was pinned to his neck, while drops of sweat spotted Linebeck's forehead.

"Yahh!" Link swung his sword at Jolene's legs, tripping her.

But as she fell, her sword skimmed Linebeck's chest, letting blood pour out.

Linebeck screamed, falling to his knees.

Momentarily ignoring Linebeck, Link bent his knees and got into a fighting stance.

He dodged Jolene's sword as it smashed into the deck. Circling around her, Link aimed a swing for Jolene's back. Surprisingly, she blocked the attack with her own sword.

They fell into a sword lock, sparks flying as the two pushed harder. Sweat dripped down Link's face as he gave on last push, sending Jolene backwards.

Link swung his sword into Jolene's side, just enough pain to make her leave, not kill her.

"I'll come back for you later." Jolene said, clutching her side and leaped back to her ship.

By the time Link had run the length of the ship, Ciela was already by Linebeck's side.

"Is he okay?" Link asked, breathing heavily.

"He's breathing," Ciela said, inspecting Linebeck's wound, "And the cut isn't that deep. It's more down his side, actually. It didn't get his vital organs."

Link ripped the cloth of his own body from the previous wound and wrapped it around Linebeck's chest.

A few moments later, Linebeck stirred.

"He's awake!" Ciela cried and flew painstakingly close to his face.

Soon, his green eyes opened.

"Nyahh! Sparkles! Too close!" Linebeck yelled, backing off.

"Oh, umm… Sorry." Ciela said, embarrassed to the point of passing out.

Without warning, Linebeck leapt to his feet.

"What is keeping us from boarding that ship?" he yelled, "Let's go right now! Full speed ahead!"

_Wow! This chapter made my fingers tired! Again I don't own any characters. Or anything else._


	5. Hylians?

_Sorry for such a long wait. I've been really busy. Well, things get even more awkward from here on out. I warned you. The title says it all._

As the S.S. Linebeck cut through the waters, the captain thought about what an amazing image he had. His hair and skin were on the darker side from the little bit of Gerudo he had in his genes. He was a nice five foot ten, tall enough to tell the kid, any kid, who was in charge.

But there was something missing from his "perfect image". It almost seemed like, depth.

The kid had depth. In his eyes, his face, every thing about him was full of depth. Heck, even the fairies had depth.

While the sailor gazed at his reflection in the water, he blinked, and his image seemed to shift a little, warping his face and his view of himself. He looked up, and for the first time, Linebeck couldn't look at himself.

He shook his head and walked down the steps, nearly running into Ciela.

Not having the energy to argue with her, Linebeck left her alone.

No more than five minutes later, Link raced over to Linebeck, his eyes gleaming.

"Were here!" he yelled, "Come on Linebeck, let's go!"

Unwilling, Linebeck followed the boy upstairs.

Sure enough, a large ship sat idle it sails sagging due to the lack of wind. Its rabbit prow looked exceedingly strange.

Link began climbing the side of the boat, grunting and breathing heavily as he pulled himself over the rampart.

"Well?" he called to Linebeck.

"I-I'll try." He said, placing one hand and one foot on the side of the boat. He began climbing in the same pattern that Link had, just much slower.

Ciela flew down by Linebeck's side.

"Are you kidding me?" She said, "You're letting a thirteen year old boy beat you?"

"Beat it, Sparkles." Linebeck muttered.

"Then hurry up!" she yelled, jingling as she bobbed up and down.

Angry, Linebeck grabbed her with much more force than intended.

She yelped, then thrashed and kicked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Sparkles! Just leave me alone!" He said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, the bright yellow fairy turned a pale amber, almost white.

Out of fear, Linebeck released her, where she hovered unsteadily for a moment, before coughing and flying back up to Link.

Sweating, Linebeck slowly climbed the rest of the ship..

When he reached the top, Linebeck walked silently over to Link who didn't seem to know about the situation.

"Ready, Linebeck?" Link asked excitedly.

Linebeck nodded and proceeded to go through the door, below deck.

He spun around to see Link struggling to get through the door.

All at once, the sprits of power and wisdom were yanked out of Link's pockets.

Now Link could easily pass through the door. Ciela made an attempt at following the boy but was pushed back.

"It's like an invisible force!" she said.

"Then how come Link and Linebeck could get through?" Leaf asked.

"Only Hylians may pass through" said a familiar voice.

The five of them spun around to see Oshus.

"Ah! Old man! Come to ruin my day again?" Linebeck folded his arms.

Oshus ignored him and proceeded towards Link.

"I am going to do something," he said, "It is part of destiny. Don not ask any questions."

"Okay?" Link asked, confused.

Linebeck stepped closer to Link protectively, afraid of what the old man might do.

Oshus lifted his staff to the sky, and a bright flash of light followed.

After a moment, Link opened his eyes to find the old man gone,but three unfamiliar people on the floor.

One of them, a girl, blinked her eyes and sat up

"What?" She asked, noticing the stares.

Linebeck gasped in shock.

"Sparkles?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm..." Ciela looked at herself, "Holy crap, I'm Hylian!"

She had long curly blonde hair and wore a white tunic, jean Capri's, and Greek sandals.

The other two people were now waking up.

One, another girl, had long black hair, and wore similar clothes to Ciela; a blue tunic and jean Capri's.

The third person to wake up, a boy, had shaggy brown hair and wore a red shirt that said, "Power". He also wore baggy jeans and basketball shoes.

The two looked at themselves and gasped.

While there was all the commotion of the fairies becoming Hylian, Linebeck noticed that the three spirits were adults.

Neri seemed to be the eldest, about twenty three years of age.

Ciela seemed slightly younger, maybe twenty one years old. Leaf could only be eighteen.

"Well, I guess we can go in now," Linebeck said.

Link nodded as they gathered their courage and entered the ship.

_Oshus is only out of character (creepy instead of wise) because it's a lot of fun to change peoples' personality._

_Nintendo owns everything in this story._


	6. Rescuer

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! *dances* Please enjoy this next installment of… AWKWARD! Please remember that the fairies are human. This chapter was the one I dreamed about, the one that started it all! I present to you… CHAPTER 6!_

Inside, it was much like the ghost ship. The same evil chill circulated through the air.

"O-okay, so we've boarded it now. Can we leave?" Linebeck said in a begging tone and began shaking.

"No way!" Ciela said, "We've come way too far! Plus, there might be treasure!"

"Tr- okay… fine!" Linebeck gave in and crossed his arms.

Ciela laughed and muttered something about bribing.

They all hushed when clanking footsteps were heard in the distance.

"Wh-what was that?" Linebeck whispered.

"Could it be… a phantom?" Link suggested.

The clanking came closer and closer until it seemed like it was right next to them, but the source was not visible.

"Link, don't you think we should…" Neri began before Link put a finger to his own lips to silence them all.

Suddenly, a vicious phantom vaporized directly in front of them, its red eyes gleaming with anger.

Bringing back its sword, the phantom ran directly towards Link who sprinted down the nearest hallway.

A second phantom appeared and chased Ciela and Leaf down a second corridor, its gold armor making an ear piercing clanking sound as it ran.

Stunned, Linebeck and Neri sprinted after Link, who was barely in sight.

* * *

"Leaf, wait up!" Ciela said, gasping for breath as she brought herself up from the half stumble over a piece of distressed wood.

"Run faster, Ciela!" Leaf said without pity to the young woman almost within the phantoms grasp.

With a final boost of speed, the swift phantom caught up with Ciela and drew back its sword.

Sensing the presence of the blade close to her neck, Ciela screamed.

In the nick of time, Linebeck (who had been running down the connecting corridor) grabbed her and brought Ciela into the corner where he and Neri had hidden.

After regaining her bearings, Ciela wrapped her arms around Linebeck's neck.

"C-cut it out, Sparkles!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh… sorry." She said backing away from the sailor, blushing.

"C'mon, you two," Neri said impatiently, "We have to find Link!"

"Right." Ciela agreed.

"I think this is a maze…" Neri began, "It's like every time we turn a corner, we're back where we started."

"What are we going to do?" Linebeck asked.

"I-I'm not sure. We'll need to stick together." Neri finished.

Linebeck nodded along with Ciela. The ghost ship almost seemed less frightening compared to this place.

"What about Leaf?" Ciela asked nervously.

"He'll be fine." Neri answered anxiously and tore down the hallway, followed by Linebeck and Ciela.

They ran through numerous hallways, occasionally turning and nearly running into walls.

Finally, Neri stopped, causing Linebeck and Ciela to nearly run into her.

Neri gestured for the two to be quiet as she silently slipped through a doorway.

Squinting in the dark, she saw Link huddled in a corner, hiding from a phantom.

"I see him," Neri whispered, "See?"

"Yeah," Ciela said, "How are we gonna get him?"

"First we'll g…"

Suddenly, a grunt was heard, causing Ciela and Neri to spin around. To their horror, Linebeck was seen running down the hallway, chased by a ferocious, vile phantom.

"Linebeck!" Ciela cried, attempting to run after him but was pulled back by Neri.

In less than five seconds, Linebeck was in the depths of the maze.

* * *

As fast as he could, the sailor sprinted down hallway after hallway. He had heard Ciela call for him, but was too frightened to look back now.

Spotting a cave in the wall, Linebeck saw his chance. Using one final burst of speed, he lunged into the small area.

Sweating, Linebeck closed his eyes.

Somehow he could picture the phantoms sword drawing back, ready to swing into his body.

Preparing for his death, Linebeck thought, 'this would be a stupid way to die.'

Suddenly, he heard a 'clank'.

"Stupid phantom! 'clank' Leave him alone!" The familiar voice instantly rang a bell in Linebeck's head.

"Ciela…" Linebeck said to himself.

* * *

Ciela had thrown chunks of wood at the bulky phantoms head after seeing Linebeck jump into the wall, and the phantom prepare to kill him. Consequently, the phantom noticed her.

The breath left her lungs in fear as she tore down the nearest hallway. Phantoms had never been this terrifying when she a fairy. Before, she only had to propel herself a few feet higher in the air to avoid a phantom. Now, she had to run for her life.

Her heart racing, she turned a corner and tripped over a pile of rope.

The phantom clamped his hand around Ciela's neck as he lifted her into the air. Her windpipe nearly crushed, Ciela thrashed and kicked until she was blue. Aggravated, the phantom dropped her to the ground before drawing his sword.

Ciela watched in vain as the silver blade cut into her side, making her let out a horrifying scream in pain.

Not caring anymore, the phantom kicked her and warped away.

Clutching her stomach, Ciela pulled herself up and groaned.

Leaning against a wall she thought, 'I have to find Link'.

Mustering up all of her strength, Ciela concentrated deeply, hoping she could use some of her spirit powers. Suddenly, she could see Link, huddled in a different corner motioning something with his hand.

Abruptly, Ciela realized he could see her. She opened her eyes to see Link rushing over to her.

Overcome by pain, Ciela collapsed in a heap, her breath coming to a halt.

Moments later, Linebeck raced over.

"K-kid! I found y-you!" He gasped, "What happened to Sparkles?"

"Phantom…" Link managed to choke out, tears welling in his eyes.

"I-is she dead?" Linebeck stuttered, sitting down next to Link.

"She's not breathing." Link answered solemnly.

"Is there any way she can be saved?" Linebeck asked slowly.

"CPR." Link said, looking sadly at Linebeck.

"W-well, go ahead, Kid!" Linebeck said impatiently.

"I-I don't know how." The boy said.

Linebeck nervously looked at his feet.

"Y-you know how, don't you?" Link yelled, getting to his feet.

"I- yes." Linebeck answered.

"COME ON! Do it! You'll save her!" Link was nearly screaming.

"But she'll…" Linebeck began to protest.

"No she won't,' Link interrupted, "She won't hate you! I've saved your life a million times, and you don't hate me!"

"Fine, Kid," Linebeck gave in, "but if you tell her _anything_…"

"I won't." Link promised.

"Good," Linebeck answered, "Now turn around. I don't want you mentally scarred."

Link turned around reluctantly.

Nervously, Linebeck began.

First, he pressed his hand to her chest thirty times in twenty seconds.

Hesitantly, Linebeck sucked in a breath and formed an air tight seal over her mouth with his and blew. Surprisingly the process wasn't that bad.

He repeated it four times until Ciela finally began to breath. Linebeck backed up about five feet.

"Wh-what's going on…?" Ciela asked between coughs.

"Y-you passed out, so… we umm… waited until you woke up.' Linebeck lied.

"Oh…" she said.

"You might not want to get up yet." Link said, pointing to Ciela's wound.

Awkwardly Linebeck walked over to her and wrapped the gash with cloth.

"What now?" Linebeck asked, helping Ciela to her feet.

"Leaf and Neri are probably back at our ship, so we should go through that door over there." Link said.

"Alright." Ciela agreed.

Nervously they entered the newly opened door.

Linebeck nearly yelped with delight when he noticed a jewel encrusted treasure chest. Anxiously, Linebeck watched as Link dashed over to the gleaming chest.

Visions of beautiful, tantalizing antiques and valuables danced in his mind.  
Link tore open the chest to find… a hairbrush.

_AUGHHH! SOOOO AWKWARD!_

_Do not attempt this kind of CPR! If someone is bleeding like that call a doctor! Nintendo owns this stuff._


	7. Settling Dust

_I'd like to thank linebecky29 and Kingdom-of-TJ for their reviews so far! _

_Kingdom-of-TJ: You're right; hugging Linebeck would be a bad idea! XD_

_Well, here is… CHAPTER 7!_

_Sorry it took so long!_

"WHAT?" Linebeck screeched and hurried towards the young hero, snatching the brush out of the confused boy's hands. "A hair brush?"

"What on Earth…" Ciela began.

"This is… RIDICULUS!" Linebeck yelled, throwing the brush behind him, "First, Neri yells at me for burning a loaf of bread, then, I'm nearly KILLED by Jolene. To make matters worse, I'm chased by a bunch of phantoms for an hour, and then I do CPR on Sparkles and..." Linebeck slammed his mouth shut.

"You… WHAT?" Ciela yelled, her jaw dropped in shock.

"I-I" Linebeck stammered

"Do you mean… mouth to mouth?" Ciela asked, her breath shaking as she spoke.

Linebeck remained silent.

Ciela pushed him against a wall, both of her fists clenched. "Did you?"

Linebeck swallowed hard and nodded, sweat dripping down his face.

"I can't believe this." She said, pushing him off to the side.

"Well… I saved you." Linebeck said quietly, afraid of what she would do.

"I don't care!" Ciela shouted, getting in the captains face, "Dying would've been much better than having you do that, you… you pervert!"

"First off, I'm not a pervert," Linebeck began, "and I couldn't just let you die."

"Since when do you care about me?" Ciela shot back.

Linebeck was tempted to say, 'I always have,' but instead he said, "Look, Link wanted me to help, and I don't think the old man would be really happy if the Spirit of Courage got killed."

"Don't call me that." Ciela said, clenching her fists until her knuckles were white.

"Why not?" Linebeck said, approaching her, "Scared?"

Uncomfortable, Ciela punched the captain in the face.

He doubled over, his nose bleeding and pure hatred in his eyes. "You son of a…" Grunting, he got up and pushed Ciela into the wall.

Ciela whimpered slightly at his hard grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Linebeck said between clenched teeth.

"G-get off." Ciela demanded, trying to push Linebeck away from her.

For a moment Ciela almost escaped his grasp. Before she could though, Linebeck pulled her back and drew his fist into the air.

Linebeck's feelings were far from comprehension by himself. One half of him wanted to calm her down and apologize. The other half wanted to punch the living daylight out of her.

"L-Linebeck please don't…" Ciela said, closing her eyes.

Linebeck felt a twinge of mercy and almost had the will to control himself. Those feelings were overcome with ones of anger.

At the exact moment he decided to punch her, Linebeck heard Link's distressed voice.

"Stop!" The boy yelled, "Knock it off!"

"Link, I…" Linebeck began.

"Don't talk to eachother!" Link yelled, anger dripping from his voice.

The two obeyed and silently followed Link.

* * *

Back at the S.S. Linebeck, Ciela stormed into the bathroom and shut the door. She fought tears as she recalled the pain of the last hour. The wound from the phantom seemed minimal to the amount of damge Linebeck had done. He hadn't really hurt her physically, he left her with strange emotions that she couldn't register. Linebeck's comments about her fears as the Spirit of Courage penetrated her actual courage. But the fact that he had nearly socked her in the face…

She and Linebeck had been growing closer and Ciela almost felt as if she-

Ciela groaned and vomited in the toilet.

"Do you think she's okay?" Leaf asked Linebeck inside of the ship's bedroom.

"Are you kidding me? She's been in there for two hours now, and Nayru knows what she's doing in there."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Leaf asked, "I'm not the one who flipped out over a hairbrush!"

"That's not why I- whatever."

"Linebeck, come here," Linebeck spun around to see Neri, "I'd like to talk to you."

Linebeck sighed and walked over to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked calmly.

Linebeck nodded slowly, wondering what Neri was doing.

"You might hate Ciela's guts right now, but… she doesn't hate yours."

"How do you know that?" Linebeck asked, confused.

"Let's just say this: She really likes you."

"Are you insane?" Linebeck said, "She nearly killed me!"

"Ciela's scared." Neri said nonchalantly.

"Scared?"

"After Link defeats Bellum, the spirits need to go back to the Ocean King's realm. You have no idea what the Spirit of Courage has to do." Neri explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Linebeck asked.

"Apologize to her," Neri said, "She doesn't want you to know that she's scared of the future."

By now, Linebeck was redder than a red chu jelly.

"But…" Linebeck started.

"Shh…" Neri said, putting a finger to his lips.

Linebeck blushed harder and chuckled nervously.

"When she comes out, try to talk to her." Neri said.

"But she'll…"

"Just try." Neri said, sighing.

"Fine." Linebeck agreed.

It occurred to him that the old man hadn't come back yet to change the spirits back to their original forms.

At this, Neri leaned in and planted a kiss on the sailor's cheek.

Linebeck felt him heat so much he swore he was melting.

To escape the awkwardness, he got up and walked over to Leaf.

"Haven't heard from her." Leaf said.

"God, sometimes I wonder why girls do these things, I mean…" Linebeck's sentence was interrupted with Ciela bursting out of the bathroom, her face red.

"Ciela, listen." Linebeck called.

She said nothing and ran up the steps and onto the deck.

Linebeck glanced at Neri who nodded.

"She's gonna kill you." Leaf said nervously.

Linebeck ignored him and took off after Ciela. On deck, the sailor saw Ciela leaning against the railing, gazing out at the ocean.

Slowly, Linebeck walked up to her and leaned against the railing as well.

"What do you want?" Ciela asked brusquely.

"The truth." He answered.

Ciela turned to face him, confused.

"I know you care somewhat about me. And I'm not being a jerk. I-I care about you too." Linebeck added.

"I thought you could figure that out on your own." Ciela said.

Linebeck chuckled.

"I guess I do care about you," She said, "If that makes you the happiest person in the world."

"So all is forgiven?" Linebeck asked.

"Don't you get it?" Ciela yelled, "I hate you! I want nothing to do with you I…" Ciela's sentence was stopped by Linebeck's lips pressed against her.

Only a few moments later did Ciela pull back.

Turning around, Ciela tried to decipher all of the emotions in her head.

"Well?" Linebeck asked.

"You think I'm going to like you any better because of that?" Ciela said, anger and laughter adorning her voice.

"Well, maybe." Linebeck admitted.

"You. Are. So. Naïve." Ciela said with a hint of laughter.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Linebeck added.

"Linebeck, flattery won't get you anywhere." Ciela said sighing.

"Sorry." Linebeck quickly apologized.

"It's fine," Ciela said, "You're a nice guy, but you have terrible timing."

"Linebeck! Ciela! Neri made really good soup! Come on and try it!" Link called from below deck.

"So… truce?" Linebeck asked, extending his right arm.

"Truce." Ciela replied, shaking his hand.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Linebeck could have sworn that she held on to his hand longer than the handshake.

_PLEASEEE REVIEW! SORRY IT WAS SOO STRANGE!  
THIS IS _**NOT **_THE END! THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS COMING! _


	8. Normal?

_Sorry this chapter took so long my computer literacy teacher wants me to type without looking._

_Kingdom of TJ: I got all fan-girly just writing the last chapter. You are not alone._

Linebeck gazed at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what had just happened. As much as he tried to sleep, his body wouldn't allow him to. He hadn't meant to hurt Ciela, or to make her mad, or even to kiss her. When he pulled her into that embrace, it was an impulse. An impulse he didn't know existed. Linebeck would've given anything to escape that moment, but it happened. And it was amazing. Yet Ciela did what anyone would've done. Reject. All his life, Linebeck was ignored and teased by girls. Every time he confessed his attraction to someone, they would laugh in his face. Three years ago, he gave up on love. So why did he kiss Ciela?

"Linebeck?"

Linebeck nearly let out a yelp in surprise.

He sat up, looking at the floor trying to find the owner of the voice. Soon his eyes landed on Ciela.

"Sparkles?"

"You can't sleep, can you?" she asked.

"No."

"Neither can I."

Ciela sat up from her spot on the floor and looked directly at Linebeck.

"W-when I freaked out because you saved me with- with CPR, I didn't mean that. I was glad, but angry. I was really confused. My feelings were… ineffable." Ciela continued.

"I hate the word ineffable." Linebeck answered.

"What?"

"It's a word to describe something indescribable."

"I know that…"

"If something is indescribable, then why would you use a word to describe it?"

Suddenly, a pillow sailed across the room and hit Linebeck on the head.

"What the..." he began

"I just gathered up all my courage to tell you that, and you complain about the word ineffable?" Ciela cried.

"Uhh… yeah."

"Like I said, you're naïve."

"By the way," Linebeck began, "How did you know I was awake?"

"You snore in your sleep." Ciela giggled.

"Creep."

"So… do you understand what I said earlier?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good."

"Well, let's try to get some sleep, Ciela, it's almost mid..."

"You said my name." Ciela said quietly.

Linebeck cleared his throat and blushed.

"Goodnight, Sparkles." He replied.

No less than two seconds later, a hair brush flew across the room and hit Linebeck on the shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, Linebeck awoke to find Oshus standing over him.

"What the heck?" Linebeck cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to change Leaf, Neri, and Ciela back into fairies." Oshus stated.

"Why?"

"They're my servants."

"Servants?"

"Yes, Servants."

"So… they get paid?"

"Of course not you idiot!" Oshus yelled.

"They ought to be paid if they're out running errands for you, rubbing your feet, and…"

"Linebeck!" Oshus bellowed.

Link began to stir in his sleep causing them to quiet down.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"Leaf, Neri, and Ciela are turning back into fairies." Linebeck replied.

"Oh,"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get changed." Linebeck growled at Oshus.

"Why yes, of course," Oshus said and winked before walking up stairs.

Linebeck shuddered. There was something not right about that man.

Quickly, Linebeck changed into his usual garb; a button-up white shirt, tan pants, brow boots and his blue trench coat. To finish it off, he tied his ascot to his neck.

Walking up the stairs he told Link to get dressed and wake up the soon-to-be fairies.

Outside, the sun had barely risen over the horizon, and little rays of light extended over the water.

"Hey, Old man!" Linebeck called to Oshus, "Umm… do you think that… you could maybe… keep the fairies human for… a while?"

"Is this… because of Ciela?" Oshus asked with a mischievous grin across his face.

Linebeck felt himself heat up and his face redden. "What? No!"

"Don't think I didn't see what happened!" Oshus giggled.

"W-we didn't…"

"I know that, but there's obviously some… ahem… tension." Oshus explained.

Before Linebeck could reply, Link, Ciela, Neri, and Leaf appeared on deck.

"Are we really turning back into fairies?" Neri asked.

"Yes," Oshus said.

"Aww…" Leaf groaned, slumping slightly, "Being a human was fun!"

"Too bad…" Oshus said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "You're my servant."

Suddenly, memories coursed in to Ciela. Memories of an underwater palace. Memories of pain.

"Alright," Oshus said clasping his hands together, "Along with turning the fairies back to their original form, I shall erase the memories of the ship."

"Why?" Ciela and Linebeck cried simultaneously, causing them to blush.

"It was quite an… interesting experience, one that has changed the way fate planned your relationships. I highly recommend erasing the memory." Oshus explained.

"Wait a minute," Link interrupted, "So Linebeck and Ciela…"

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Even if we tell him not to, he'll erase the memory," Ciela explained, "We might as well go on with it."

"Alright." Linebeck agreed.

"That's my girl…" Oshus said, nodding and smiling.

Linebeck had the sudden urge to sock that old man in the face. Even if he was the Ocean King, he had no right to talk to Ciela that way. It was way too creepy.

"Okay, then," Oshus began; "Now I shall perform the ritual" Oshus raised his staff to the sky.

"Wait!" Ciela cried, "Umm… I need to talk to Linebeck for a minute. Below deck."

Linebeck glanced at Ciela nervously before Oshus agreed.

"C'mon," Ciela said, beginning to walk below deck and gesturing for Linebeck to follow.

Nervously, he walked with her downstairs.

"So…" Linebeck muttered, tapping his foot on the ground.

In less than a second, Ciela's arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were pressed to his.

"I'm so sorry…" She said breathlessly, "You were there all along… but I couldn't find you."

"Huh?" Linebeck asked, blushing harder than ever.

Ciela giggled and kissed him again.

"Sp-sparkles." He managed to gasp out."

"Words won't get you anywhere." Ciela said smirking.

Taking it as a cue, Linebeck leaned in and kissed her passionately, pressing her against the wall.

For a moment, Ciela recalled old feelings, feelings of when she first met him. She saw only the selfish, greedy idiot. But only for a moment.

When they finally parted, Ciela was gasping for breath as Linebeck stroked her hair.

"We-we should go back." Ciela said.

"Yeah,"

"Too bad we won't be able to remember this."

"Yeah,"

They caught their breath and walked up the stairs to find Oshus waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Neri asked.

"I asked him a question about… sailing." Ciela lied.

"Now we can begin." Oshus said.

Raising his staff to the sky, he muttered words of old. Again, there was a blinding light and the five of them felt as if they were falling into a bottomless pit. Their heads ached and their stomachs churned. After a few painful moments, they all awoke with the sun shining bright in their eyes and the familiar crash of the ocean waves in their ears.

To be continued in the next chapter…

_IT IS NOT DONE YET! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_P.S. I'm not good at writing physical romance as you can see_


	9. Parallel

_Kingdom of TJ: Thank you for the idea! I shall use it! MWAHAHA!_

_I don't own the Legend of Zelda_

Linebeck awoke to the feeling of the hot sun on his face. He was soaking wet and uncomfortable, only wishing to sleep again. Was Ciela okay? Crap… Ciela. Something was wrong. He still remembered the very awkward events of the last few hours. Had it even been hours? Or more? Linebeck opened his eyes to find Link, Ciela, Leaf and Neri all sprawled out on the deck of the S.S. Linebeck. Oshus's magic must have screwed up, leaving them still with the memories. Linebeck glanced at Ciela only to find her head resting on Leaf's chest. A wave of jealousy splashed over Linebeck. He told himself not to be jealous, for they probably didn't know they were in that position. The fairies were still human, to make matters worse. Suddenly, Link stirred in his sleep. He quickly sat up, breathing heavily and glanced around.

"Linebeck?"

"Link…"

"The fairies are still human… and I still remember everything."

"This isn't good."

"What happened?"

"I don't know…"

"Oshus is the Ocean King. I don't think his magic would mess up." Link stood up and looked around anxiously.

"Unless," Linebeck stood up as well and began pacing back and forth, "That wasn't Oshus."

Link's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Linebeck could be right.

"You're right, Linebeck. He wasn't acting normal at all when we found the ship." Link explained.

Linebeck grinned with pride and said, "I know, I know… I'm right. As always."

Link groaned and said, "No, Linebeck! This is bad! We could be in some parallel universe or something!"

"Oh…"

"Come on," Link continued, "Help me wake up Ciela, Leaf and Neri."

Linebeck sighed and walked over to Neri (purposely avoiding Leaf and Ciela) and woke her up with a slight shake of the shoulder.

Neri's bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open and touched her face. She scrunched her brow in confusion and moved her hands more frantically around her face. "What the…" she stood up immediately and walked over to Link, pushing Linebeck to the side. "What in the name of Nayru's shoes is going on?"

"Oh yeah," Link began, "About that… something happened with the Ocean King's magic and you're still human."

Neri sighed and walked away, trying to use her wisdom powers to figure out what was going on.

Ciela and Leaf simultaneously began to awake to find each other a bit close to one another. Ciela blushed and backed away slowly. Leaf blushed as well, frowning slightly and looking down at his shoes.

"We're still…" Ciela began

"Human..." Leaf finished for her.

"Linebeck!" Ciela gasped, standing up quickly and searching for him. Upon seeing him she dashed over to him and skidded to a stop before running into him, "Umm… hi."

Linebeck blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey,"

"I still remember the…" Ciela began.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Linebeck jerked forward, his eyes flashing red. He scowled at Ciela, leaving her dumbfounded.

"Are you alright?" She asked nervously.

"D…" Linebeck began before stumbling and nearly falling on Ciela, who steadied him before he fell to the ground. Ciela looked at him, completely confused.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Linebeck said slowly, as his eyes became green again, though Ciela could feel that something was still not right.

* * *

Leaf watched them laugh as he sat in the same position as he had before with an empty feeling raging throughout his body. With all his might, he recalled a memory of before Bellum attacked.

* * *

"_Seriously? That star is called Sirius?" Ciela giggled as she lie underneath the stars with Leaf._

"_Yep," Leaf answered, "And that one is Betelgeuse."_

"_Who comes up with these names?" Ciela asked, giggling and curling up into Leaf's side. _

"_Beats me," Leaf said, gently stroking her hair, "If I knew, they'd all be called cool names. Like… The flaming dragon of Power. Awesome, right?"_

"_I love being a Spirit," Ciela sighed, "Stuck with you forever."_

"_You know what, Ciela?" Leaf said playfully._

"_What?"_

"_I love you." Leaf answered._

_There was a moment of silence before Ciela answered. _

"_I love you too." She finally decided and held him tighter._

_Leaf leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead._

"_If I were to lose all my memories," Ciela continued, "I would still love and remember you."_

_Leaf blushed and grinned as they stargazed hand in hand for the rest of the night._

_

* * *

_

Leaf jerked back as came out of the memory, tears welled in his eyes.

He swallowed and walked into under the deck, unnoticed.

Leaf had wanted to fall in love with Ciela all over again, but instead she lost her heart to another man. Leaf would have never guessed that of all people it would be Linebeck. She hated Linebeck. Or so he thought. Why was she attracted to Linebeck anyway? To Leaf, he smelled of sweat and alcohol, was cocky, and only cared for himself. What did he have that Leaf didn't? Overcome with anger, he kicked the wall sending shockwaves of pain into his foot. He sat down on the floor and hid in his face in his palms, allowing tears to overcome himself.

Ciela walked below deck, still talking with Linebeck about the possible things that could have caused them to remain human. Link followed close behind, listening in on the conversation. Ciela stopped abruptly when she noticed Leaf huddled in the corner, shaking slightly.

"Leaf?" Ciela asked, extremely confused.

Leaf awkwardly raised his head and swallowed hard. "Uhh…"

Ciela slowly walked over to him as he stood up quickly and regained his composure.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Leaf said uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"Aren't you a bit old to be crying in a corner?" Linebeck laughed cruelly.

"Grow up." Leaf muttered.

"You."

"Aren't you a bit old to bother to insult me?"

"Get a life."

"Why don't you?"

"I have one, unlike you. You're the one who needs to get over the fact that you have no importance what so ever."

"You- you son of a- what did I ever do to you?" Leaf began to shrink back and lose confidence.

"Y…"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Ciela interjected, "You're acting like little kids!"

Both Leaf and Linebeck swallowed and looked at their feet, leaving only the angry breathing of Ciela and the quiet rhythm of the waves as the only noise.

"Linebeck!" Ciela shot the sailor a cold, hard, stare. "What the hell got into you?"

"He… was crying. So I insulted him." Linebeck explained

"I was not!" Leaf yelled.

"Please! Stop!"

All three of them spun around to find Link standing across the room.

"Link?" Ciela asked slowly.

"I don't think that Linebeck is Linebeck," Link stated, "And we're in some… alternate universe. Linebeck isn't really here. We need to find him."

Linebeck's face became grim as he stalked over to Link, causing the young boy's body to shake.

"You blew my cover, boy…" 'Linebeck' picked Link up by his neck, incidentally making Link scream.

"Link!" Leaf and Ciela screamed simultaneously. They both ran over to the humanoid Linebeck and began kicking him, pushing him, hurting him in any way possible. Suddenly, he dropped Link, and to their surprise, Linebeck fell to the ground as a tangible black smoke emitted from his mouth. The black smoke laughed evilly. "This is hilarious!" He screamed, soaring towards Leaf and knocking him backwards and unconscious

"Leaf!" Ciela cried.

Ciela suddenly realized she was all alone. Link was unconscious, Linebeck was… she couldn't tell, and Leaf was at her feet, breathing abnormally slowly.

"I've seen that young boy's thoughts," The smoke said, "Nothing will ever be the same for him."

The room began to spin… faster, faster, and faster until nausea overcame Ciela and threw her into an ineffable state of mind. She could feel herself heating up from the inside and her thoughts disappearing with her consciousness.

_Yeah… this chapter wasn't very good. It should make more sense later. Everything was SUPPOSED to be confusing. Don't hurt me and PLEASE no flames! I try my best and am very sensitive. Review please!_


	10. Heal

_I hope this chapter clears things up! A lot… actually it doesn't but we shall get there._

_I don't own the Legend of Zelda._

_Kind of short, but it will pick up the pace soon._

Ciela woke up not being able to see. _I'm probably dead, _she thought to herself. It was a pretty stupid thought, but Ciela had never known what it was like to be dead so it seemed reasonable to her. Perhaps she wasn't awake, and only dreaming. Then again, there was pain, so much pain. She felt hollow, and everything stung like little needles were stabbed into her skin. Pain like this didn't come in dreams. She wanted to drift into nothingness, but memories washed over her and jerked her into shock. Link. Leaf. Linebeck. Neri. The black smoke. What had just happened? The smoke had knocked out Link, Leaf and Linebeck, and Farore knows where Neri was. The smoke had said nothing will ever be the same for Leaf. What had it meant? The possessed Linebeck had hurt Link badly, nearly choking him. Suddenly, Ciela's feet began to burn in pain, slowly working its way up her body. Ciela attempted to let out a scream but nothing worked. Slowly, she could see the outlines of people. The outlines became more distinct, and she could see Leaf vaguely. A painful shock ran through both her ears, causing her to begin to hear things.

"She's moving," Leaf said anxiously, "moving… Oh, thank Farore!"

"Hey, umm… Leaf?" It was Linebeck speaking now, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I was possessed, but I could still see what was happening."

"It's alright," Leaf said quickly, not taking his eyes off of Ciela, "I don't care."

"Is she okay?" Neri was the next to talk.

"She's moving a little bit, but she's not conscience." Leaf said.

"I hope she'll be okay, I mean, falling out of the sky like that has got to hurt." Neri added.

"She's been through a lot…" Link began, "I feel bad for her, especially when her head was bleeding like that. Her leg might be broken too."

In Ciela's mind, the last thing she wanted was for Link to worry about her.

Without meaning to, she let out a small gasp and her vision cleared.

"Link…" She muttered, "Are you alright? You choked…"

"I'm fine, Ciela," Link reassured her, "It's you we're worried about."

Ciela let out a soft groan in sudden pain as tears of pain welled in her eyes.

Leaf picked her up slowly and carried her into what she knew obviously was Linebeck's ship. She closed her eyes and felt herself being placed on a bed. "Leaf…" Ciela muttered.

"Shh…" He said, and to her shock, planted a kiss on her forehead, "Get some rest."

Ciela wanted to call for Leaf as he left, to tell him to stay, to tell her she'd be alright, to tell her that the pain would go away. But she couldn't. Not with Linebeck around. Yes, she still had feelings for Linebeck, but there were memories that wouldn't go away, and wouldn't appear. Memories of Leaf. A red haze fell over Ciela's eyes as she drifted to sleep.

Ciela awoke to find a wet rag on her head and Link standing by her side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Worse…" Ciela admitted.

"That's what I guessed," Link sighed, "You've got a temperature of one-hundred nine degrees, but there isn't a hospital around for miles. I think your leg might be broken also."

"H-how long have I been asleep?" Ciela asked.

"About a day," Link stated, "It's about eleven o'clock at night now. Leaf hasn't slept at all. He just keeps pacing around in the kitchen." Link turned around to face the kitchen door which was shut, letting only a beam of light shine through the bottom of the door.

"Why didn't you fall out of the sky?" Ciela asked tiredly.

"I don't know," Link answered after a moment, "But we have to find Oshus. The real Oshus. It's been quite a while since we got on that ship. We need to move on and defeat Bellum."

"You're right." Ciela said quietly.

"Now please go back to sleep." Link said sternly and left the room.

Ciela smiled at Link's mature kindness and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

_Neri sat in a corner, in her fairy form, drenched in blood and unconscious._

_Ciela watched in horror as a fish looking spider shot Leaf with a ball of dark energy. 'That has to be Bellum' Ciela thought to herself. Leaf flew across the room, screaming, and slammed into a wall, rendering him silent. Bellum picked up Ciela just as a she felt a magnetic pull and was yanked into a painful state of mind before waking up on a beach._

Ciela awoke, shaking and sweating.

That was the memory. The memory of when Bellum attacked. It had finally surfaced.

It was still dark out, and she could only hear the soft breathing of her ship mates. They needed their sleep, and she wasn't about to wake up everyone. Ciela sighed and forced herself to sleep.

Ciela awoke again, this time the sun dimly lighting the sky only to be covered with clouds. She blinked a few times, and noticed a woman with long red hair talking to Link. Ciela blinked again.

"So she fell out of the sky…" The woman said.

"Yes." Link confirmed.

"And somehow she got a fever." The woman said warily.

"Yes."

"Well, I find it hard to believe, but I'll see what I can do."

The woman walked over to Ciela who shut her eyes and pretended to slowly wake up.

"Hello, I'm doctor Creadin," she began, "And you're sick correct?"

"Yes." Ciela said slowly.

Dr. Creadin put a hand to her forehead for a moment before saying, "Damn… One-hundred ten, I'd say…"

"I feel fine…" Ciela argued.

"Lemme see your leg, honey." Ciela sat up a little farther on the bed, letting the doctor get a closer look. Ciela was disgusted by the look of it. Her calve was drenched in blood and was at an odd angle.

"Yep, it's broken." said sighing.

"So… now what?" Ciela asked.

"What's your name?"

"Ciela."

"Of course. You did look familiar. Spirit of Courage, right?"

Ciela's stomach dropped.

"How did you know?" Ciela asked.

"I'm Deborah, remember?"


	11. Void

_Here I present chapter 11. Plus, thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far. Cookies for all of you! I don't own the Legend of Zelda._

"Remember? What are you talking about?" Ciela shouted in puzzlement.

"Quiet," Deborah said sternly, "How long have you been traveling with them?" Deborah pointed at Link who stood across the room awkwardly.

"About a month… why?" Ciela asked.

"I'm the Spirit of Healing," Deborah explained, "Back before Bellum attacked, we worked together. I was sent to come find you. Apparently, The Ocean King needs you to stop this mission."

"But we need to finish this!" Ciela exclaimed, "We've worked so hard! And I promised to stay with Link. Linebeck isn't exactly the best person to make sure he doesn't get killed."

"But the Ocean King…"

"That's not him. Something's got the real one." Ciela said between clenched teeth, anger boiling up in her.

"Yeah, right. Now, come on! We need to go!" Deborah said anxiously.

"Are you insane? My leg's broken!" Ciela complained.

"Fine. But believe me, they will find you, Ciela."

Without another word, Deborah closed her eyes and vanished, leaving glitter on the floor.

"What was that all about?" Ciela looked up to find Linebeck walking over and seating himself on the bed next to her.

"One of the Spirits from the Ocean King's world told me I need to leave, but the real Ocean King, as far as I know, is missing." Ciela explained.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, they're going to find me."

"Who's _they_?"

"I don't know…"

Linebeck took Ciela's hand in his and looked at his feet. Inside of him, nothing at all was brave. But he swore to himself he would muster up any amount of courage he had to if it meant keeping Ciela safe. He almost laughed at his thoughts.

"Oh, God…" Ciela mumbled, "What are we supposed to do now? If I hadn't talked you into getting on that ship…"

"Don't worry," Linebeck said consolingly, "Something will happen eventually."

At that moment, the ship shook violently and threw Linebeck and Ciela to the ground. Link, Neri, and Leaf bolted into the room, glancing around quickly.

"What the heck happened?" Link shouted.

Before anyone could answer, a thick fog rolled in as a figure came slowly into view and approached them.

"O-Oshus?" Link asked.

"Yes, yes. It's me." The old man answered calmly, looking slowly around the room.

"No… no it's not…" Ciela coughed, trying to stand up before collapsing in a painful heap on the ground. Linebeck grabbed her arm and pulled her to a standing position.

"Ciela, Ciela… you are correct," Oshus said to the shock of everyone, "The Ocean King is really trapped where no one will find him. Everything you see now is but a mere figment of your imagination." As he looked around, the room began to fade to white, leaving Link, Oshus, Ciela, Leaf and Neri standing in the void of nothingness.

"What… what the heck is going on?" Ciela asked, as pain began to overcome her and blur her vision, causing her to clutch on to Linebeck for balance.

"Everything that shouldn't be happening." Oshus answered grimly, clenching his fists.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone turned to the side to see Link bolting towards Oshus, sword in hand. The old man raised his staff and proceeded to swing it at Link. Grunting, Link rolled to the side and dodged the attack. Oshus's eyes began to glow red with fury as Link's sword was lodged into his side. The old man collapsed in a heap as his scream echoed through the void.

"Link… now what...?" Ciela asked.

"Is… is he dead?" Linebeck questioned, holding on to Ciela's hand.

"I think… at least that wasn't the real Oshus…" Link sighed.

They all nodded in agreement.

Link glanced back up to the limp body of Oshus. He blinked, and suddenly, he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Link called out.

In place of Oshus, a man appeared. He wore a long silver cape, and had a pointed face.

"The Goddesses are not happy," He said, "This mission was a failure. You will leave."

The five of them grew extremely nauseous as their minds spun, until everything disappeared. As well as their conciseness.

_Sorry it's so stupidly short and dumb. I have terrible writer's block. Next chappy is planned out, though! Review!_


	12. Planning

_Well, I was about to forget Deborah and her crack team of psychopaths, but I can't just leave them there. Ah well, here goes chapter 12. I don't own anything here. Yet. But I do own Deborah and Sir Bence._

Deborah Chigred considered herself an honorable villain for many, well thought out reasons.

Number one and probably the most important was her beauty. She dressed quite like a villain would; the boots and skin tight leotard, (quite sexy, if she did say so herself.) but she added something more to her appearance. It was the black.

Black everything.

Black hair, black lipstick, black clothes, and (she liked this one the most) a black heart.

The second reason was almost just as good: Her many affairs with other villains.

She couldn't count the many times she'd tricked Gannon or Vaati into visiting her on a candle-lit dinner. Alas, they would never learn.

The third was her stealth.

Countless times she had snuck slyly into the darkness of the Forsaken Fortress to pay Gannondork (as she called him) a visit. Another stealthy little trick she had made was convincing Ciela they had known each other. She had never desired to meet the bratty fairy, but the need for the spirits power was extremely great. If it weren't for that green boy and that smelly sailor, Deborah would already have all the power she needed. For now, though she was under the control of Sir Bence, her unforgiving master. He wasn't all bad, she had to admit. The worst thing about him (in Deborah's opinion) was him taking his share of all the power _she _earned herself.

"Ah. Deborah. There you are."

Deborah turned around to find Sir Bence, his hair more silver than usual.

"Yes, Sir Bence?" She asked innocently.

"I spoke to the spirit and her companions in the void," He began, taking his gold pipe from his robe pocket and inhaled its smoke, "I told them that the Goddesses weren't happy. And the idiots believed me! Can you begin to comprehend what in Nayru's name that means?"

"I can't imagine." Deborah droned sarcastically, rubbing her temple slowly.

"It means," Sir Bence took another drag at his pipe, "If you pose as one of the Goddesses, you can trick that spirit into handing over her powers! Genius, right?"

Deborah stared at her master for a moment, "So, I'm gonna have to get dressed up _again_?"

"Well, that's the whole point, Debby." He chuckled.

"Don't call me that."

"Yes, yes, but what do you think of my plan?" Sir Bence inquired.

"Honestly, I think it sucks. We need to get more personal." Deborah explained.

"Perhaps you're on to something. Yes, yes! You are!" he shouted, getting more and more excited the more he thought about it.

"I know! But who is close enough to her that she would trust to give her powers up?" Deborah questioned.

"Not the green kid. Besides, you could never dress as a little boy." Sir Bence said as he began to pace the stone floors of their hide out.

"The sailor!" Deborah shouted in sudden realization.

"Well, they did seem close, but how will you pose as a man? Perhaps you could go as one of the other spirits." Sir Bence suggested.

"No, no. The sailor is the one." Deborah nodded vigorously.

"But why would she give up her powers to that man? He would have no use for them." Sir Bence noted.

"I've got it all figured out…" Deborah grinned.

* * *

"Do you have any… sevens?"

"No. Go fish."

The five of them sat miserably on the floor of the ship, playing Go Fish to ease their boredom.

"Any t… how long will this go on?" Ciela groaned.

"Until we can get the engine fixed, or at least find out where we are." Linebeck said.

"Why aren't you working on it, then?" Ciela growled, and began chewing on one of the cards.

"I already spent three hours, Sparkles." Linebeck muttered.

"Then what do we do? Swim?" Neri demanded.

"Linebeck can't swim." Ciela noted, making the sailor turn red.

"Link?" Leaf turned to young boy in green who had been strangely silent for the most part.

"I don't know…" he murmured, "Whenever I got stuck somewhere, I asked the King of Red Lions through the Pirate's charm. But I don't have that anymore."

"How did you lose it?" Leaf asked, becoming more and more interested.

"After we defeated Gannon, I returned to the surface of the ocean, and it was just gone." Link replied.

"I think I have it…" Neri said suddenly.

"What?" Link shot up from his seat and ran over to Neri, "How'd you get it?"

"I've always had it," she pulled a necklace from her neck, "Is this it?"

"YES!" Link grabbed it from her eagerly and stared at it with excitement.

"What does this mean?" Linebeck asked.

"We can get out of here."

* * *

Deborah finished the final touches on her sailor's costume. It was far from perfect, but it would have to do. The question was, how was she going to look like the sailor completely?

"Oh, Debby!" Sir Bence called from another room, "I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Deborah sighed as she turned around.

"I got a hair from that sailor, and now, with the right ingredients, you can look exactly like him!" the old man shouted with glee.

"Well, then you'd better hurry up! They aren't going to stay put for ever!" Deborah exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I know, Debby, I should be done within twenty minutes!" he said.

"Don't call me Debby!"

* * *

"This is it, Deb, the potion. Use it wisely." Sir Bence handed the glass filled with orange liquid to Deborah, who gave him a sarcastically pitiful look.

"Whatever." She quickly downed the potion before dropping the glass in disgust. Her stomach lurched as her skin began to ripple, and her entire body morphed. Her hair grew shorter; she grew taller, and grew facial hair.

Sir Bence began laughing with great humor. "Dear Lord, Debby! Hurry up and put on the sailor costume! This is too funny!"

"Shut up," Deborah blushed and quickly put on the costume.

"This had better be worth it…"


	13. Attempt

_Ooooh… what's Debby gonna do now? Did I say Debby? I'm sorry. I mean Debeck. I don't own anything except for Deborah and Sir Bence. Here is chapter 13._

"If this doesn't work, I'm leaving you, Bence." Deborah sighed, feeling extremely uncomfortable in a man's body, especially with her deepened voice.

Sir Bence merely chuckled. "Oh it will, Deb. It will. And you're my servant. You can't leave me."

"Well, this is embarrassing. Even for me. This, in no way, is never to be used against me." Deborah admitted tensely.

"Whatever. Are you ready to leave now?" Sir Bence asked as he began pacing the floor.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll warp there. I've got the rest all figured out." Deborah said nodding.

"Well, good luck. And if you're caught, come back right away." Sir Bence laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I thought you knew it was _flawless_." Deborah said, grinding her teeth.

"You know what I mean. Now get out of here and convince that moron to give up her powers." Sir Bence said, shooing her with a wave of his hand.

"You owe me." With that, Deborah warped out of the lair, probably more embarrassed and uncomfortable than she's ever been.

* * *

"How are you going to get that rock to work, Link? You've been talking into it for a half an hour." Ciela said before shivering as a cold wind entered through the open window.

"Someone has to have a replica, or its twin. If they do, we can call for help." Link said gruffly, still fiddling with the necklace.

"Well if they do, how are they going to help us?" Neri asked impatiently.

Link dropped the necklace with an uncharacteristic facial expression that said, "_I hate you."_

There was a sudden shake of the boat, and all five of them jumped at the surprise.

"Maybe it was a shark…" Leaf mumbled.

"I'll go check it out…" Linebeck said, and started walking up the stairs of the ship, making his usually futile attempt at bravery.

Up on deck, Linebeck didn't notice anything unusual, until he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to find… himself.

"What the hell?" Linebeck asked shocked, and stumbled backwards before regaining his balance.

"Be quiet and this will be less painful." Linebeck's duplicate said.

"Hey- mmfmfmfmmffff…" A gag was put over Linebeck's mouth as he struggled.

Linebeck's duplicate was in fact Deborah and was in the midst of tying him up by the ankles, and wrists when she heard Ciela shout for below deck.

"Linebeck? Are you okay?"

"Uhh… yeah." Deborah replied quickly before cutting Linebeck across the cheek and kicking him the head to knock him out. She then hid him on the other side of the cabin.

"Well that's good," Ciela started walking up the steps, "because I heard some muffled shouts… I think. And that would mean there was someone else on the ship and we'd all be in danger but it would also be kind of good because we'd have someone to get information out of and of course they'd know something because why would they be in this stranded place and attack the boat for no reason? It wasn't really an attack though, was it? Wait, no one's here, so no one could've attacked. But you haven't told me that but then again, no one's actually here. But then where did the muffled sounds come from? Now I'm really confused. Any way …"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry…"

"Whatever. It's fine. No one's on the boat that shouldn't be here." Deborah said.

"Then what were the muffled shouts for? I…" Ciela began but was shushed by Deborah.

"I need to talk to you about something, Ciela." Deborah said.

"Linebeck, could you please just work on the boat to help us get out of here?" Ciela begged.

"I seriously need to talk to you."

"What's so freaking important? If it's about that…"

"Oshus told me that if you want to spend the rest of your life with me or at least as a human, then you need to give up your powers." Deborah explained, praying that it would work.

Ciela was silent for a moment. "If I wanted to, how would I? I can't use my powers currently, how would I give them up?"

Deborah, unfortunately, was ready for this. "You close your eyes. Visualize your powers drifting from you. Can you do that?"

"Mhmmm." Ciela nodded.

"Imagine yourself as a human forever."

Suddenly, there was a muffled sound coming from behind Ciela. Her eyes shot open. "You're not Linebeck. You…" Ciela sprinted to the other side of the ship, behind the cabin to find Linebeck tied up and bleeding. "Oh God, I almost just gave up my powers…" Ciela muttered in realization. She quickly untied Linebeck before seeing Linebeck's duplicate chasing after her.

"What the Hell is going on! Linebeck shouted.

"I… crap!" Ciela dodged a swing from Deborah's fist and returned the attack with a piece of stray wood.

Deborah held her nose in pain as blood streamed form her nostrils. "Shit shit shit…"

"W- who are you?" Ciela asked cautiously.

"Before this asshole decided to make some noise I was supposed to be this creep. I swear, I'm gonna kill all of you." Deborah picked up the stick that Ciela had dropped and ran down the stairs.

"Link!" Ciela cried.

Downstairs, Deborah had Link, Neri and Leaf pushed up against the wall.

"Linebeck? What are you doing?" Neri asked.

To everyone's surprise, Ciela and another Linebeck appeared at the bottom of the steps.

Suddenly, Deborah noticed something in Link's hand. "Show it to me. Show it!"

Link kept his hands behind his back until Deborah yanked on his wrist, revealing the necklace. Deborah's eyes went wide. By now, there were tears streaming down Link's face. "What's going on?" He shouted.

Suddenly, Deborah backed up, tears falling down her cheeks as well. She hiccupped and sprinted up the steps, everyone following after her.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, snapping her fingers and her real identity coming back to her. "I'm Deborah. The stupid fake doctor! This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing." With that, she threw herself over the edge of the boat.

"Are we going to help her?" Ciela asked.

Link was silent for a moment. "Yes."

_Next chapter will be less random and have more CielLinebeck romance._


	14. Explanations

_This chapter shall be a super chapter! Double-length! Nearing 2,000 words! Filled with romance, awkwardness, description, and action! What shall happen to Deborah? How about CieLinebeck? Or Lefea? (Ciela and Leaf) And will Link's expertise with rocks help them? Who knows? Read and find out!_

_I own nothing except for Deborah and Sir Bence. _

"I'll get her. Hang on." Leaf took a step back and removed his shirt and shoes before throwing them to the ground. Ciela blushed slightly at this, and thanked the Goddesses that it was dark.

Leaf dove into the water, his body resembling a pencil as he soared farther and farther down into the dark water. Soon, the only evidence that he was still there was a small, glint of light reflecting off of his feet. Feet? The light grew brighter and brighter until the four of them above the water could see the life and forms of the sea. They could see the outline of some fish, coral and rocks. How far was Leaf down by now?

"What's that light?" Linebeck asked leaning over the deck to get a better look.

Neri touched her neck. "I think he has the necklace. It's not on my neck."

"Deborah took it! Remember?" Link shouted out suddenly.

"YES! Maybe that's what's lighting it up!" Ciela answered anxiously.

Suddenly, the light went out, and bubbles popped on the surface of the ocean. The water swayed uneasily, and Leaf appeared above the water, coughing, gasping, and thrashing. He pulled his arms up above the surface and revealed Deborah, slightly conscious, and attempting to fight in return.

"Take… her… now!" Leaf said in between coughs.

Link jumped into the water and took Deborah from him with strength abnormally great for a boy his size. Link pushed her above up the side of the boat and motioned for Linebeck to take her and lay her on the deck. He did so, and backed up.

Leaf and Link climbed back on the ship and broke into coughing fits. Ciela went over to tend to both of them and (for her own safety,) gave Leaf his shirt back.

Once they had all regained their senses, the five of them gathered around Deborah who was breathing shakily and stirring slightly.

"I think she'll be okay in a minute," Leaf said.

"The necklace!" Link shouted and dropped to his knees to search her for it. He opened up her extremely tightly closed fist to find the Pirates Charm.

"Mmmm…" Deborah began to murmur to her self before slowly opening her eyes. "I guess I owe you guys an explanation, hmm?"

"Hell yeah you do! You made me look like a lunatic!" Linebeck snapped. Ciela responded with a slap on the shoulder.

"I'll start from earlier." Deborah sat up, wiping some water from her forehead.

* * *

_"Hey mom! I'm home from school!" Deborah skipped into her home, no older than six years old, wearing a pink dress and a baby blue headband in her blonde her._

_"Get out of my face, you little brat!" Her mother's reply was hoarse as she sat on the couch, her eyes red and her face wet._

_"Is there something wrong, Mommy?" Deborah asked innocently, approaching her mother._

_"You son-of-a-bitch father left us, that's what!" She yelled._

_Deborah shook in shock, as her mother had suddenly changed personality from cheerful to frightening._

_"What are you looking at? Get your sorry ass in your room!" Deborah's mother stood up and stormed over to her daughter, fire in her eyes. With a quick raise of her hand, she brought it down across her daughter's body, causing her to fall to the ground._

_"M-mom?"_

_Another quick punch was brought across Deborah's face, knocking her out._

* * *

The response to this story was shock. Ciela was shaking, Linebeck was starring at his feet, and Link had pure horror in his eyes.

"So- you were abused…?" Linebeck asked, his breaths shaky.

Deborah nodded. "I guess you could put it that way."

"Then what happened?" Leaf ran a hand through his wet hair.

* * *

_Deborah was in her room, much older now. Bruises covered her face and arms while tears ran down her face. A pillow case was full of objects and clothes that were slightly spilling out of it. With a deep breath, Deborah jumped from her window with the pillow case in hand. She ran as far as she could, never looking back._

* * *

"That's pretty much my life story." Deborah sighed, tears forming in her eyes, "While I was on the run I met Sir Bence and he trained me into being a villain. I hate my life. I just want it to end."

"That's awful," Ciela cried, tears welling in her eyes as well.

"Well, it's the past. I can't change it." Deborah inhaled deeply as she spoke. She suddenly noticed the Pirate's Charm in Link's hand. "Please keep it," she said, "You'll need it."

"Do you know how to work it?" Link responded.

"No. But I'll warp you back to the real world if you'd like. This world is just a void." Deborah had rung the water from her hair as she talked.

"Please do." Neri said, excitement in her eyes.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but you'll have to do exactly as I say. I can't risk getting caught." Deborah paced back and forth, scheming in her mind. "We'll leave in the morning. Do you mind if I stay here...?"

"Not at all." Leaf said suavely and took her hand to lead her below deck. Neri and Link followed.

Linebeck and Ciela stood opposite from each other, their emotions not quite comprehendible.

"Linebeck." Ciela finally said, breaking the silence.

Linebeck sighed and grinned at her, taking her hands in his. "Ciela."

"Now what?" She asked, looking at her feet.

"We kiss." Linebeck answered simply, a grin plastered over his face.

Ciela laughed and leaned in as he did the same, letting their lips collide passionately.

The kiss was with more passion that she could've imagined. It wasn't strong, it was more like electric. Their emotions became one, and everything Ciela ever felt could not grow to her feelings at this moment. She felt the kiss ending; no she felt the _world _ending. They separated, and they both let out a small gasp for air.

"Should we start dating?" Linebeck asked, shaking.

Ciela pondered the thought. "When we get back to the real world, I'll consider it."

Linebeck grinned as Ciela walked back downstairs.

It was too perfect.

* * *

That night, the crew and guest of the S.S. Linebeck were sleeping soundly; dreams clouded their worrying thoughts, and the only noises were the soft inhaling and exhaling of them.

All except for one.

One person couldn't sleep.

That person was Leaf.

Leaf was not a dumb person at all. (His high school G.P.A. was 3.957, but that's another story.) He knew that something was going on between Linebeck and Ciela. He couldn't avoid it; those two were so obvious. And he couldn't deny that it was Ciela's choice. But there was one thing that Leaf couldn't stand:

Ciela couldn't remember when they were in love.

That fact was destroying Leaf from the inside. If she only knew that one detail, Leaf would be completely fine. It sounded stupid, but inside, Leaf was a black hole of pain. And he hoped (in vain) that maybe, just maybe, Ciela would forget about Linebeck and they would regain their lost relationship.

It was decided. In the morning, Leaf would talk to Ciela. And maybe even get his love back.

* * *

Neri was fast asleep that night, as a dream floated into her mind, creating a scene that had happened many times before.

_The crew of the S.S. Linebeck were all sitting on the deck of the boat. She looked at them all before stopping at Leaf. As hard as she tried, she could not take her eyes away from him. He smiled gently, and she smiled back. Ciela approached Leaf and took his hand before kissing him on the cheek. _

Neri's eyes shot open.

She knew Ciela couldn't remember anything besides her power and placement in the kingdom. She knew as well that that was killing Leaf. Leaf had never looked at her with such caring as he did with Ciela. As she drifted back to sleep, she said something, but she couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

The next morning, Leaf woke up several hours before everyone else. What he was about to do would change Ciela's view on him, whether it was positive or negative. With a deep breath, he walked over to where Ciela was sleeping. For a moment he just looked at her, reminiscing their past. With a boost of courage, he tapped Ciela lightly on the shoulder. "Ciela, wake up." Ciela turned on her side and mumbled.

"Ciela, wake up!" Leaf whispered. Ciela's eyes slowly opened, and she gained a questioning look on her face.

"Leaf what are you waking me up for?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you. Will you come up on deck with me so we can?"

"Sure." Ciela said, still half-asleep.

On deck, Leaf looked at his feet before bringing his gaze up to Ciela. "Ciela, when… before- before Bellum attacked, we… we were dating and…"

"Hold on. We dated?"Ciela asked, now wide awake.

"Yes, and I'd feel better if you knew." Leaf looked up, just realizing how stupid it sounded.

There was a moment of absolute silence before Ciela spoke. "How far along were we?"

Leaf looked down again. "You told me you loved me."

"Why did you have to tell me this? Is it in hopes that I'll love you again? You know, to me it feels like we met three weeks ago!" Ciela said, anger gradually building up.

"Ciela…"

"How do I know you're not lying? This could all be some retarded game to you."

"Fine. Ask Neri."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? She was there, but she didn't lose her memories." Leaf said, attempting to hold down anger and sadness.

"Alright I will." Ciela stormed downstairs before returning with a groggy Neri.

"What am I doing here?" She muttered.

"Neri, Leaf claims that he and I dated before Bellum attacked. Is this true?"

Neri glanced from Ciela to Leaf and back again. Every inch of Leaf's face was saying, _Please say yes because you know it's true. _Neri, however, thought of her feelings for Leaf. She knew it was as selfish as she had ever been, but if Leaf was willing to risk his friendship with Ciela in hopes of love, then she could risk her good name for the same.

"No."

"No?" Leaf's face contorted to pure horror.

"You guys never dated." Neri said.

Ciela frowned. "Leaf, why would you lie about that when we already are friends? I never thought you were mean."

"Ciela, I-I…" Leaf's eyes welled with tears as he watched Ciela walk back down the stairs. Leaf turned to Neri. "Why?"

"Why can't you accept that she has feelings for Linebeck? You guy's may have dated, but that's in the past. I'm sorry, Leaf but what you were doing was kind of mean. She doesn't need to know that." Neri explained.

"She could've at least given me a chance!" Leaf cried.

"You could give someone else a chance." Neri said.

"What do you mean?" Leaf said between shaky breaths.

"I mean that there are… other women besides Ciela." Neri sighed.

"You mean Deborah, because she's not…"

"No, Leaf."

"I'm not following."

"Leaf, for the longest time I have been having dreams. And they're the same dreams over and over again." She said. "Do you understand now?"

"No."

"Never mind." Neri grabbed Leaf and let their lips collide in a passionate kiss. Leaf was in total shock. He must have been really blind. Leaf closed his eyes. Neri was right.

There were other women besides Ciela.

And they were a whole lot better than her.

_Omigosh did this just happen? New pairing: Leri*_

_* Idea somewhat from 8 Navy roses!_


	15. The Lair and Its Aftermath

_Well, here I go._

_Warning: Contains lots and lots of drinking alcohol _

Hours later, the other three passengers began stirring from their sleep.

Link and Linebeck started making breakfast while Deborah began preparing for their trip. Ciela sat on the deck chewing her lip and deep in thought and Neri and Leaf were talking intently with their hands barely touching.

At breakfast, Deborah decided to tell every one of their plans.

"So, as all of you know, we are in an alternate dimension. In fact, we're on the edge of a dimension, and not entirely in it. To get to your original dimension, we need to enter Sir Bence and my lair in the dark realm which is between these to dimensions. Make sense?"

They all nodded.

"Once we are in the lair, I'll distract Sir Bence while you guys sneak over to the portal. The portal title should say _LoZ-TWW/PH/ST-2003/2007/2009. _Stay there and I'll be there in a few minutes to set you off, okay?"

Once again, they nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

Deborah made them all hold on to the Pirate's Necklace before muttering ancient words. The room swirled, and they all felt as if their bodies were being condensed and ripped apart simultaneously. Linebeck decided he liked warping by cyclone much better.

When the spinning stopped, they all silently stood up and looked around.

There was an instant gasp of shock from everyone: The room was decorated with heads and limbs. Rows and rows of heads and limbs were hanging from the ceilings and lying on shelves. Torches were lined up and down the wall bearing purple fire, illuminating the room with an eerie light.

"Those aren't the heads and limbs of people," Deborah whispered, "It's every living person's soul in the physical form. If you look hard enough you can find your own. We use them to do our bidding, so of course, they've been stolen."

"It's like getting a tour of a unicorn paradise." Linebeck whispered sarcastically.

Deborah put a finger to her lips to silence him and walked to the other side of the room, zigzagging in and out of continually bleeding heads and legs.

"Hey! Sir Bence! I'm back!"Deborah called across the room.

"Deborah? Did you get Ciela's powers?" replied another voice that was much deeper than Deborah's.

"No, she didn't fall for my disguise. But I have a new idea!" Deborah's voice faded slightly as she sprinted across the room.

"Go!" Neri whispered to Linebeck who walked quietly across the stone floor. He stopped, looked around and motioned for the rest of them to follow him.

Silent as ever, they continually walked until they found eleven swirling orange vortexes.

"LoZ-OoT/MM/FSA-1998-2000-2004," Ciela read quietly, "Not this one."

"LoZ-TP-2006" Leaf whispered, "What about that one over there?" Leaf pointed to the second to last vortex, and they all tip-toed over to it.

"_LoZ-TWW/PH/ST-2003/2007/2009," _Linebeck read, "Yep this is it."

"Where's Deborah?" Leaf whispered.

"She should be coming any second." Ciela said as she squinted between heads. "There she is!"

Sure enough, Deborah was tip-toeing through the heads. "You ready, guys?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, step into the vortex _one _at a time. Once you're through, visualize Mercay and you'll appear at the harbor. Linebeck, you first." She said.

Linebeck stepped forward half-way into the vortex nervously. "You're positive this _will _work, right?"

"Yes, now go!" Deborah commanded.

Linebeck stepped entirely into the vortex this time.

Thirty seconds later, Deborah told Leaf he would be going next.

Leaf confidently stepped into the vortex and disappeared as it swirled, duplicating the orange hue into more colors.

"The vortex looks like sherbet." Link whispered to Ciela who giggled slightly.

"Shh!" Deborah said forcefully.

Neri went next, and then Link.

"Alright Ciela, your turn." Deborah said at last.

"I hope everything works out for you." Ciela said, giving a small smile.

"I hope so too." Deborah said.

"DEBORAH! YOU'VE LET AN INTRUDER IN!" Deborah and Ciela spun around to find Sir Bence, fuming. They watched stunned as he pulled a knife from his pocket. "Is this how you repay the man who took you under his wing when you had nowhere else to go?"

"Bence, listen, I…" Deborah said, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"NO! This ends here. I knew I couldn't trust you." Sir Bence was slowly advancing on them, forcing the two of them to back against the wall.

"Ciela, RUN!" Deborah screamed.

Ciela hesitated for a moment. She wasn't going to just leave her here.

"I can take care of this! GO!" Deborah yelled again.

Regretfully, Ciela ran for the vortex and stepped into it. The colors swirled violently and the last thing Ciela saw was Deborah lying lifelessly on the ground with crimson blood seeping from the stabbed area in her chest and on to the floor.

* * *

Ciela's vision came into focus faster than she thought it would.

She stood up quickly and regained her balance before seeing that she was back on the deck of the S.S. Linebeck and Link, Neri, Linebeck, and Leaf starring at her with concern.

"What took you so long?" Neri asked.

"Sir Bence… he found us. Deborah tried to… keep him away… and she was k-killed." Ciela explained.

Link's face sunk immediately.

"So…" Link dragged himself down the steps to the cabin.

"What's wrong with him?" Leaf asked.

"I'll go talk to him." Linebeck said standing up and following after the young boy.

Linebeck walked into the main room and noticed Link sitting in front of the stone Tetra.

"Kid?"

Link turned around, slightly surprised.

"Do you wanna talk?" Linebeck asked.

Link turned around again and refaced Tetra before nodding ever so slightly.

Linebeck walked over to Link and sat down next to him.

Link sighed. "Do you think she can see me?"

Linebeck studied the frozen pirate before speaking. "Yes."

Link's eyes started shining with tears. "Hi Tetra." Link let out a giggle in self amusement. "How are you holding out?"

Tetra, of course, said nothing.

"We just got back from another dimension, which was pretty weird," Link continued, "We met a girl named Deborah who helped us out, but she was ki…" Link's voice broke off as he quietly stood up and left for his room.

* * *

Later that night, Linebeck, Leaf, Ciela and Neri were all in the kitchen while Link hadn't left his room all day.

"What do we do now?" Linebeck asked.

"We should head off to Mercay in the morning." Ciela said.

"What do we do for now?" Leaf asked.

"I've got an idea." Linebeck said, and headed towards the kitchen cupboards. A few seconds later, Linebeck had pulled out five bottles of wine. "We drink."

"_That _much? What about Link? The last thing he needs is four drunken adults on a boat with him!" Ciela explained.

"Oh, don't worry so much! I'm sure you guys all like to have a few drinks once in a while!" Linebeck insisted.

"We're fairies, Linebeck." Leaf said, "We've never had a drink of alcohol in our lives."

"Well, there's no time like the present." Linebeck said, pouring the wine into four glasses.

Ciela looked from Neri to Leaf. There was no doubt that all three of them were dying to at least try it.

"Fine." She said.

"Cheers!" Linebeck said, and held up his glass, which the others followed suit.

Ciela nervously took a sip. The cold liquid was a comfort to her mouth until she tasted it. It was more bitter than a lemon, making her face scrunch up in disgust. With all her strength, she managed to swallow it.

She looked around and noticed that Neri and Leaf had done the same as she, but Linebeck had already finished his first glass and was already pouring more. Linebeck looked up and noticed their shocked and disgusted looks.

"You guys have about the same taste buds as children." Linebeck sighed, "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

They all nodded.

Linebeck sighed again. "What you have to do is swallow the entire glass at once. After about three of them, you should get used to it."

"Fine," Ciela said again as she, Neri and Leaf all continuously gulped down the wine. Ciela's eyes watered as she swallowed, but the bitterness wasn't as bad. About four glasses later, Ciela could hardly taste any bitterness, in fact she had a bit of a head ache.

"Linebeck," Leaf said, "I think *hic* I should stop!"

Linebeck just laughed and poured more wine for Leaf.

Neri didn't look very stable. She was flopping around while trying to stand up straight.

It was nearly mid-night when they had all finished their thirteenth glass.

By now, even Linebeck had gotten a little tipsy ("And then I totally licked the squirrel, you know?") and Leaf had to keep running up on deck so he could vomit into the sea before running back downstairs to kiss Neri's nose. Neri was still mostly flopping around and laughing hysterically. Ciela's headache had gotten ten times worse to the point where her heart was pounding in her eardrums.

Ciela turned suddenly to her right to find Linebeck suddenly interested in kissing her temple. He was about to whisper something into her ear when Neri shouted.

"We should _so _play Spin the Bottle!"

They all cheered in agreement.

Placing an empty wine bottle in the middle, they all sat around it.

Leaf spun it first, and it landed on Ciela.

There was a collection of Ooooos from Linebeck and Neri as the Spirit of Courage and Power leaned into each other and pressed their lips together. After about three seconds, they broke apart and became a fit of giggles.

Linebeck was about to spin, when Neri shouted, "IWANT TO SPIN!"

Linebeck reluctantly gave her the bottle which she spun dramatically.

It landed on Ciela again who became giggly and embarrassed.

"You *hic* have to!" Leaf laughed, "Just *hic hic* stay away from my woman after this, Ciela."

Ciela and Neri lurched forward into a kiss that was awkward and sloppy.

When they broke apart, Linebeck yelled, "MORE APPLEJUICE!"

Leaf jumped up and cheered before sprinting over to the wine and poured four more glasses and downing them all quickly.

The others did the same.

The rest of the night was a blur, and the last thing Ciela could remember was her eighteenth glass of wine.

* * *

Link awoke with a start. He'd had a horrible nightmare about a rabid seagull that tried to eat him. Noticing a light on in the kitchen, he stood up, hoping that someone might be in there that he could confide in.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw a sight he never could have ever imagined.

Leaf was curled up on the kitchen table, Neri seemed to have crashed into a wall and fallen down, Ciela was half-way on a chair and the rest of her on the ground, and Linebeck, well, Linebeck was still drinking.


	16. Time to Return

_Sorry for the wait. I have a horrible schedule that involves daily homework, volleyball, keeping up with watching Glee, and play practice (we're doing Mulan and I'm Ling! Yay!). I hope this chapter is good. _

_I don't own Zelda or anything else. _

Linebeck woke up slowly, questioning his existence. Either way, he _wanted _to be dead. He had a headache that felt like he had been bashed over and over again with a wrecking ball. He was so nauseous that he was pretty sure his stomach was in his throat. He couldn't see clearly; everything was either duplicated or distorted. And he still had no idea why he was in this state.

He coughed a few times, and stood up, before promptly collapsing with a thud. To normal ears, the thud would've not been so loud. But to Linebeck's hung-over mind, it sounded like one of those bombs the kid carried around and threw at monsters.

The kid.

Oh.

Crap.

From what Linebeck could recollect, he was as drunk as hell, and there were four other people on the boat.

That brought a few memories back.

It was last night, and they had been drinking. Ciela told him no, but they kept drinking and so did the red guy and the blue girl. Their names were…. Leaf and Neri…. Yeah…..

Linebeck glanced over to the table where five empty bottles of wine were.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

This was the most awkward situation he had ever been in.

There was a twelve year old boy on a ship along with _three _drunken adults.

Ciela was going to kill him. No doubt about it.

Linebeck held his aching head and used all of his willpower to propel himself up.

He did so, however unsteady he was.

Linebeck made his way to the stairs and walked on deck. The cool sea air eased his nausea, and he sighed in relief. But he still didn't know where anyone else was.

"Getting ready to throw your guts up?"

Linebeck spun around.

Ciela stood in front of him, seething with anger.

Linebeck bit his lip.

"What the _hell _do you think you were doing? Link won't talk to any of us, and ran off to the Milk Bar here on Mercay, which happens to be right next to us. And I can't believe that you would even have _that _much alcohol on a ship with a twelve year old boy on it! Do you know what Link is to me? I guess not. He's my son, damn it. Yeah, I said it. And what sane parent would get drunk on when their own kid is just around the corner. Not me. But you talked me into it. You did. And I'm not gonna just stand there, holding my vomit down, and not do anything. I'm gonna go find him. And apologize to him for what you did. If you'd like to join me, you can. But don't throw up all over me." Ciela stormed away and jumped off the boat and on to the dock.

Linebeck kicked the railing.

He really screwed it up this time.

Ciela walked into the Milk Bar nervously. It was filled with men passed out from too much whole milk, and the rest were on the verge of unconsciousness.

In the crowd of men, she spotted a flash of bright green in the back. She ran over, and found Link sitting curled up in a booth, seemingly asleep.

"Link?" Link didn't move. "Link!" Link turned his head barely two inches to the left and looked up.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Please come back to the ship." Ciela said as she sat down next to the boy.

"Why? Are you gonna get high this time?" Link snapped. Ciela was taken back a bit.

"Link, you know very well that-"

"Then why did you do it? You could've easily said no! But instead, you got drunk, and do you know how scared I was? Three adults were with me, none of them in their right mind, and there is nothing I can do to change it." Link said.

Ciela sighed. "You're right. I just…. I…."

"It's fine. Could you maybe stick up for me like you usually do when Linebeck says something stupid?" Link said, sitting up straight again.

"Of course." Ciela took Link's hand and walked with him back to the ship.

When they arrived back at the ship, Link immediately rushed downstairs and began planning the next trip to the Temple of the Ocean King.

"So on floor B1, I could blow up those rocks on the left instead of throwing my boomerang through the fire. What do you think, Ciela?" Link asked, scanning the map intently.

"Perfect! Do we have enough bombs?"

"I only have five of them; I should go out and get some." Link pocketed sixty rupees, and ran up the steps. She felt the ship rock, and knew Link had jumped off and on to the dock.

Ciela heard uneven footsteps behind her. "Ciela?"

Ciela turned around to find Leaf, hung over beyond belief, struggling to stand upright.

"Have you seen Neri?" He asked sloppily.

"No." Ciela shook her head.

"Okay, well I'm gonna *hic* go a-lookin' for her." Leaf stumbled up the steps and off the boat.

Ciela sighed and sunk into a chair. What was about this adventure (if you could even call it one) that was so familiar? She was torn out of her thoughts when Linebeck walked into the room. He sat down in a chair next to her, not daring to look her in the eyes.

After several minutes of furious silence, Ciela spoke, "What do you want?"

Linebeck didn't say anything for a moment. "To apologize, I guess."

"Apologize? Apologizing couldn't cut it if your life depended on it." Ciela retorted angrily.

"Just hear me out, please?" Linebeck begged.

Ciela looked at him which such sarcasm that Linebeck probably wouldn't be able to take her literally for the rest of his life.

"Fine." She said harshly.

Linebeck inhaled deeply. "I didn't mean for it to get _so _out of hand. I didn't want to get drunk. I didn't want to piss you off. And I definitely didn't want Link to walk in. And believe me, I can't apologize enough. And I don't expect you to ever talk to me ever, _ever, _again. I might as well just kill myself to express how sorry I am. I… I don't know anymore."

Ciela furrowed brow. "You're a suck-up. Did you know that?"

Linebeck laughed. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm really, really sorry."

Ciela rolled her eyes.

Linebeck studied her for a minute, trying to decipher her expression. Finally, he acted on impulse and leaned in toward Ciela. Their lips collided, but Ciela didn't kiss back, instead pushed him back.

Linebeck stood up harshly, and left.

Ciela sighed and sunk deeper into her chair, if that was even possible.

* * *

Linebeck stood on the deck, picking at the railing.

He hated himself, to be blunt. And, he had just screwed up the longest relationship he had ever been in.

He noticed footsteps behind him, and a spark of hope glimmered in his crushed soul; maybe it was Ciela coming to make up with him?

Linebeck turned around and saw, to his astonishment, Oshus.

"O-Old Man! How did you get here?" Linebeck yelled.

"No time for questions, you idiot! You can't be here! If they discover Link… well, we'll get to that if it happens! Just gather up everyone!" Oshus whispered.

Ciela, having heard other voices had emerged from below deck. "What's going on?"

Oshus franticly pushed the words from his mouth. "We need to get you out of here and erase your memories!"

"Again?"

"Yes! Now, go get Leaf, Neri, and Link!"  
As if on cue, Link raced on deck, gasping for breath.

"What is it, kid?" Linebeck yelled, running over to the young boy.

"Poes! Won't die!" He gasped.

Leaf and Neri approached him, also out of breath. "What's going on?" Leaf cried.

"I must perform the ritual." Oshus said and raised his staff to the sky.

Linebeck looked at Ciela who returned the glance.

As the winds began to swirl, Linebeck mouthed three words to Ciela.

"I love you."

_Wow! Did that just happen? Linebeck got all emotional!_

_Review please!_

_Sorry it's so freaking short. I'm trying to wrap things up._


	17. Goddesses

_Oh my god! It's Awkward's first anniversary! Happy Birthday to Awkward!_

_Thank you so much for sticking with me for one whole year!_

_I haven't updated in forever because I've been playing Skyward Sword all week!_

_What shall happen next?_

_I realize I never respond to reviews, but I'll do it for this chapter._

_8 Navy Roses: Linebeck is getting in touch with his feminine side! No… not really. I can't see that. (Pictures feminine Linebeck.) *dies* _

_The whole "I love you" would be amazing to add on to, but… YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!_

_By the way, as much as I love Neri, I don't think the Goddesses meant it to be. D:_

_Kayla Kat: It was… FUNNYMATIC! _

_Colleen-TJ: Yes, Oshus is so very creepy! It is so much fun to write him! He doesn't deserve to be in character! Thank you so much for everything! Oh, and by the way, you owe me a Cielinebeck story. Hee hee I love the "you like krabby patties" face! I love SpongeBob!_

_I love every single one of my reviewers! Especially 8 Navy roses, Colleen-TJ, and Kayla Kat, who all share my love of Cielinebeck! Reviews are my drugs and I want to write another Cielinebeck story after this. (possibly a drabble, tell me what you think)_

_Without further ado, I bring you CHAPTER 17! MWAHAHAHHAHHAHA!_

_P.S. While writing this, I accidently wrote Linebeef! _

_P.S.S. ____**ATTENTION! There will be at least two more chapters of Awkward!**_

"Hey Linebeck! The sailors eyes adjusted to the sunlight to find Link shaking his shoulder.

"Kid," Linebeck mumbled, getting up from the deck of his ship, "That's funny, I don't seem to remember anything from the past few days."

"Nor do I…" Link said, "Do you remember _anything?_"

Linebeck thought hard for a moment. _'Ship…. Phantom…. CPR? No, Someone named… Deb…borah?' _Linebeck subconsciously turned his head and saw a bright yellow fairy speaking to a red and blue one. He looked at her and remembered…something. It was like a dream you know you had, but can't remember a thing about it.

"Nope, not a thing." Linebeck confirmed.

"Hey Link. Linebeck." Ciela fluttered over to them, barely acknowledging Linebeck's presence.

"I'm here too, you know!" Linebeck exclaimed.

"I wish you weren't, so I'm going to pretend you're not." Ciela snapped.

Linebeck sighed. 'God is she a handful.'

"Anyway," Link motioned for Ciela to sit on his hand, and she obliged. "Do you feel like we've missed a few days or something?"

Ciela jumped from Link's hand and thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, yeah… it does seem like that."

"You can't remember anything." Linebeck said rolling his eyes.

"HEY!" Ciela yelled as she punched the sailor in the head, "It's not my fault I was attacked by Bellum!"

"Yeah… sure," Linebeck said sarcastically while rubbing his head.

Leaf and Neri floated over to the trio and told them of the strange experience.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark. "What the-"

"That's strange," Ciela began, "It was sunny a moment ago…"

"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious!" Linebeck rolled his eyes.

The clouds burst, letting sleet and rain envelope them. The wind roared and the waves crashed against the hull of the S.S. Linebeck.

Link grabbed hold of the fairies, which were nearly swept away by the elements.

"Kid!" Linebeck yelled, "Go below deck! Don't wait for me!"

"But-"

"Just go!"

Unwillingly, Link ran below deck.

Looking in the water, Linebeck took notice to the thing that caught his eye earlier. Deep in the water, there were three glowing golden triangles. For the strangest reason, Linebeck found them… enchanting.

They needed him. And he needed them. It was unfathomably irresistible.

Uncontrollably, Linebeck jumped into the sea.

The roaring elements and waves jerking around him sent him under the water.

He thrashed and kicked as air began to leave his lungs. He tried to look up, but water filled his nose, causing him to make an attempt at coughing, only to begin losing consciousness.

Finally, he gave up.

_'I'm going to die,' _Linebeck thought as the world he knew began to fade, _'I'm going to die because I can't freaking swim.'_

Black.

Linebeck awoke to unfamiliar voices.

"Yes, I agree. This is him," A voice as soft as the wind said.

"Of course it is! No one else looks like this idiot!" Another voice said, as fierce as fire.

"Please, Din. Give him a chance." This voice flowed like water.

"Mmmm…" Linebeck groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position.

Standing in front of him were three women.

One, the tallest, had straight, long, black hair. She wore and ornate periwinkle dress that trailed on the ground behind her. Her face was narrow and her eyes were indigo.

The second was not as tall, and her black hair was tied in a bun. Her dress was shorter, but decorated in beautiful scarlet lace to match the crimson dress. Her eyes seemed to contain fire.

The third, and also the shortest, had her hair tied into one, big black braid. Her dress was simple. It was down to her ankles and a beautiful sea-green color completed the outfit. Her eyes were as green as emeralds.

"Welcome, Linebeck to the land of the Goddesses," The woman in green said, and extended a hand to help Linebeck to his feet.

Linebeck in took the scenery around him. They seemed to be on a blue pedestal in the middle of a town frozen in time.

Linebeck had never been a religious person, and this seemed to feel a bit too real to be a dream.

"Are you alright?" The one in blue asked.

Linebeck nodded slowly.

"We are very sorry," She continued, "We figured the only way to get you here was to force you to."

Extremely confused, Linebeck remained silent.

"Again, we apologize, we have not introduced ourselves," The one in green said, "I am Farore, the Goddess of courage, wind, forest, and green."

Linebeck noticed a strong resemblance in Link in her face.

"I am Din, Goddess of power, fire, Earth, and red." This was the woman who hadn't spoken to him yet, and Linebeck's presence obviously frustrated her.

"I am Nayru, Goddess of wisdom, water, creation, and blue," The third one said, "I also happen to be your soul owner."

"Soul owner?" Linebeck asked, speaking for the first time.

Din chuckled.

"When a person is born, your personality is created by one of the Goddesses. You're also relevant to one of the Goddesses' elements. For instance, you feel a deep connection to the ocean, one of my elements." Nayru explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Linebeck said quietly.

"Sometimes," Farore began, "A being is part of destiny. Then they take on all of the Goddess' Traits. For example, Link. He was chosen to save Hyrule, and he has all the traits of me. He is courageous, good with the wind, his ancestors lived in the forest, and he wears the traditional green of the heroes.

"W-wow…" Linebeck said now intrigued.

"Link is not the only one similar to me," Farore continued, "Ciela is."

"Sp-Ciela?" Linebeck asked, his jaw dropping open.

"Yes, she is," Farore chuckled, "She is, after all, the Spirit of Courage."

"But she's not green…" Linebeck noted.

"Yes, but she was born into her duty unlike Link who had to grow into being a hero." Farore explained.

"I'd be surprised if she hadn't explained all of this to him. When people are that close-" Din began smirking.

"Close?" Linebeck interrupted.

"DIN!" Nayru screamed, "Their memories!"

"Right…" Din sarcastically interjected.

"What…?" Linebeck asked, wondering if there was something he didn't know about himself.

"Nothing," Nayru said, covering her face in her hands, "If we told you, you'd probably kill yourself."

"I-never mind," Linebeck shook his head, deciding not to ask if the woman barely in his memories had anything to do with it.

"Well anyway," Din stated, "we might as well tell you why you're here."

"And that might be…" Linebeck said impatiently.

"Watch your mouth, you drunken fish!" Din fired back.

"I'm just saying that since I almost drowned, I ought to know what I'm doing here!" Linebeck mumbled.

"I was _just _getting to that!" Din said through gritted teeth, approaching Linebeck, who now wished he had held his tongue.

"Knock it off, you two!" Farore interjected over the arguing.

"Anyway," Nayru said, clearing her throat, obviously irritated, "We need you to give this to Link." The Goddess of Wisdom reached into her pocket and pulled out a somewhat spherical blue object with many holes and three golden triangles.

"What's this?" Linebeck asked, taking the object from Nayru and feeling its smooth surface with his thumb.

"The Legendary Ocarina of Time, once held by the hero of time himself." Nayru continued.

"Why does Link need it?" Linebeck questioned.

"Tell him to play the Song of Time. You and your crew will be transported back in time to before this whole disastrous adventure. This journey has gone terribly wrong."

"Wrong? Do you control us?" Linebeck wondered aloud.

"Not exactly," Farore explained, "Your soul owner can only influence you slightly."

"Oh," Linebeck said before realizing something, "I don't think Link knows what the Song of Time is."

"Don't worry so much," Din reassured, "He'll know what it is."

"Okay, but… I don't think Ciela is going to believe me about this whole Ocarina of Time thing," Linebeck noted.

"Don't be stupid!" Din scoffed, "Farore will influence her to believe you or something. Right, Fae?"

Farore nodded.

Linebeck thought for a moment, "Do you make Ciela hate me?"

"Fortunately, no," Farore laughed, "And she doesn't really hate you."

_'CPR'_

"Huh?" Linebeck had heard a familiar word ring through his skull.

The Goddesses exchanged looks.

"Anyway," Nayru said, "Give the Ocarina to Link."

"Thank you," Linebeck smiled.

Simultaneously, each Goddess stuck out their left hand and muttered words of old. There was a blinding gold light and Linebeck could again hear the crash of open waves.

"I think he's awake."

"He's been moaning like that for half an hour, Link."

"No, really Ciela, I think he's awake."

Linebeck opened his eyes to find Link and Ciela looking at him. Link was sopping wet but smiling none the less. Ciela let out a sigh in relief that she futily tried to cover up in a coughing fit.

Salt water burned Linebeck's eyes and throat. He also, was covered in water.

"I-I thought," was all he could croak out. He sat up and coughed a bit, before beginning to shiver furiously.

"See, Ciela?" Link said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, he's alive. Whoop-de-doo," Ciela scoffed.

Linebeck batted at the fairy, "You'd miss me if I was dead."

"Would not!" Ciela said confidently.

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Whatever. How come I'm alive? I thought I drowned." Linebeck said.

"Link dove under water and found you." Ciela explained.

"Oh," Linebeck stated, not bothering to thank the boy, "Does that mean…" _Could that all have been a dream? Did I really talk to the Goddesses? _

"What?" Link asked.

Linebeck reached into his pocket. _Yes! _He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and handed it to Link.

Link looked at the Ocarina and back to Linebeck, baffled.

"Play the Song of Time," Linebeck ordered.

"Linebeck, what the hell are you talking about?" Ciela asked, floating over to the sailor.

Linebeck remained silent, hoping that Farore would help.

"Whatever," She sighed.

Linebeck silently thanked the Goddess of Courage.

Link put the ocarina to his lips and began playing a strange melody, sounding almost as the flow of time itself.

For the last time, a silvery light shone down, and enveloped them.


	18. The End

"Hey! Look!" A yellow fairy bobbed up and down on the deck of the S.S. Linebeck, "Linebeck, I know you're awake!"

"No!" Came a reply.

"Come on! We haven't seen another ship in days!" Ciela yelled.

"Another ship?" Linebeck was suddenly curious and raced up the steps.

"Yep." She answered.

"Hey!" Linebeck yelled at Ciela, "Nothing's there!" True to his words, all the two could see was the vast ocean.

"I swear it was!" Ciela cried, begging for him to believe.

"Whoa," Linebeck suddenly backed up a bit.

"What?"

"I just had Déjà vu," Linebeck said in an astonished tone, "Like really _real _Déjà vu."

"I kind of did too," Ciela admitted.

"That was really," Linebeck searched around for the right word.

"Awkward," She finished for him.

The two laughed at the coincidence and decided to set a course for the Temple of The Ocean King.

As he turned on the engine, Linebeck almost felt a connection to something in the distance.

To himself, he whispered,

"Awkward."

_The End_


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

From the clouds, a spirit soared to the Earth, and began to seek out a certain group of people.

She floated to a ship as the sun rose, and saw two beings, a Hylian and a fairy, conversing. Or perhaps arguing.

Another Hylian emerged from the cabin of the ship, and talked to the pair. He held up a map and pointed to an island. The sailor rolled his eyes and nodded. The two Hylians returned to beneath the boat, but the fairy remained on deck.

The spirit floated to the living one, and made herself visible.

The fairy let out a shriek in surprise, but was quieted by a familiar feeling.

"Ciela," The spirit said, "I'd like to thank you for helping me. I'm much happier with the dead."

"Who are you?"

"Deborah."

_ WOW! I'm done already?_

_ I think I'm gonna cry!_

_ Anyway, thank you readers and reviewers sooooo much for all that you've done. I've learned the techniques of writing and have learned how to become a much better writer myself. _

_ I love you all!_

_ This story was pre-written nearly a year and a half ago, on my blue clipboard and five pieces of notebook paper. It ended up being 52 pages, and even more because of impromptu writing. Chapters 11 through 16 were not originally here._

_ I dedicate this story to my little sister who put up with being my only reader throughout the clipboard stage. She should always believe in herself and what she can do. She is amazing._

_ Now that this is done, I don't know what to do! Please send me story ideas in the reviews!_

_ I propose a toast!_

_ To Cielinebeck!_

_ To Leri!_

_ TO AWKWARD!_

_ (Update now, Kaylakat!)_


End file.
